


For you, everything

by TricksterMegido



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Crying, Dream Smp, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Found Family, Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Minecraft aether, Panic Attacks, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Respawn dynamic, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Tommy has wings, Wilbur and Techno are twins, no beta we die like schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Philza, after much time of adventuring settles down into a semi normal life of general trips that lasted days at a time, until he comes home to find a basket with two infants awaiting him.OrPhilza adopts 3 hybrid children and chaos ensues(This stops being cute after like 2 chapters oops)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 668
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason it isn’t showing this but there will be more chapters! Do not worry :)
> 
> Also there’s definitely spelling errors don’t mind me fixing them after posting (even if I’ve read it over a million times)

Hybrid were a common sight in the world since the end portal was opened, and the dragon defeated. Though, it was still at times a rare occurrence. People often found themselves divided. 

Wars raged, lives were lost..

It was years before things finally settled. 

Philza had spent most of his life defending his home, to say he was bored once the wars and such were over, and he was told to simply retire to live a normal comfortable life, well it was an understatement. Not that the peace lasted long. Philza found he couldn’t easily step away from what he knew. Adventuring was something he found he enjoyed, often being gone for days if not weeks. 

Who would’ve guessed that one cold rainy day, as he hummed softly to himself when approaching his home, he’d spot a basket placed on his porch. For a moment, he was hesitant. Why was it here? Who left it? Let alone..how long ago was it left there..

Phil lifted his lantern ever so slightly as he approached, hoping it was nothing more then some fruit or pastries left from the town nearby. It wasn’t so. Shuffling, and a stifled whimper caught him off guard. Kneeling down he carefully moved the blanket around only to find two small faces. 

Children. Someone left him children- they appeared to be twins, almost identical as well. One had dark brown hair that seemed to curl ever so slightly, freckles scattered across their cheeks, just like it’s twin. Being the only one awake, they looked up to Phil with curious hazel eyes. For a moment he could’ve sworn the child’s eyes were almost two-toned, hints of blue hidden within the brown. The second child had slightly lighter brown hair, wispy like their twin. Though they were sleeping, so Phil was unsure if they had the same colored eyes as their twin. Atleast the child was content unlike their squirmy sibling. What made them clearly related were their ears, which were pointed. 

In his surprise, Philza gently ran his thumb against one of the infants cheek, startled at how cold it was “shit- how long have you two been out here..” he muttered, picking up the basket slowly as to not disturb the second child who was still happily asleep. Pushing the door open with his shoulder, Phil set his bag on the ground by the door, quickly closing it to keep the cold out. Though, he was quick to realize it was not exactly warm inside either. Choosing to leave the children in the basket on the couch for now, he picked them up rewrapping them in a new warmer blanket that seemed to please the awake and squirming child. 

Moving quickly, he checked his closet in hopes that he remembered to add more wood to the pile in the house before he left home. Luckily, he did. Soon enough, the house was warmer, the lights giving the home a calm and homey atmosphere once more. By the time he had settled, Phil contemplated a moment. what to do about the children. They must be hungry, right? What..Do you feed them? 

Philza pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he had payed more attention when he had visited a friend of his who had a little girl probably the same age as the two left on his stoop. Choosing instead to make sure they weren’t harmed in anyway, atleast until he could figure out what to feed them 

Sitting beside them, Philza carefully picked up the twin that was awake, the child squirming at first but quickly settled once Phil was holding them properly. The infant watched Phil for a moment, soon reaching up the grab at Phil’s hair, making him just for a second, regret growing out his hair. “Quite a grip you have kid- please let go” he laughed softly, pulling his hair free finally, the child choosing to take hold of his finger instead. 

Next to him, the second twin began to squirm, softly whining after the lack of sound the last hour or so, likely have noticed their brother missing. Contemplating if it was possible, Phil managed to juggle both kids in his arms. Once they were settled, Phil found himself being watched by the twins, who both seemed rather pleased at being held rather then in the basket as they were before. 

Now that the second twin was awake, Phil could see that the twins did share something else similar. Eye color, in a way atleast. The second twin had more prominent bicolored eyes, one a soft light Greyish blue, the other a soft hazel like their twin. “You two are quite comfortable after being in the rain for so long..though, gotta say, the idea of calling you twin one and twin two is not ideal..suppose names are in order..” Phil looked over the two, eyes landing on the first twin who seemed to be finally drifting back to sleep “..you look like a Wilbur” he hummed, chuckling when the child made what he could only assume was a happy response. 

The second twin was a bit harder to name. Many thoughts came to mind but nothing seemed to suit the child. “..you know, a friend of mine once told me the legend of a powerful warrior, he was practically undefeated and incredibly talented.,” the child watched Phil, almost as if they were listening. “Their nickname was ‘The blade’ and definitely suited him..” the child cooed happily while Phil was mid thought “hm? You like that name do you? Not surprised..bet you’ll be quite the warrior when your all grown up huh? How about technoblade then..perfect name for you” 

Once the two were soundly asleep, Phil made a list for the next day, there was quite a bit he needed to purchase.. was he really doing this? Keeping them? The contemplation came a little late, considering he already named the boys. In a way he felt the need to protect them, even if for now. No point in leaving them somewhere else, but instead, he could..keep them? 

That was a choice for another day 

~ 

Philza caved. The day after he found the boys, he chose to keep them due to the fact the boys didn’t seem to like anyone else. And they made that very clear. When at the market, his friend who also had a little one offered to help him do some shopping. Unable to hold them both, Phil handed Technoblade and Wilbur to his friend just for a moment to pay for the items an such he needed, only to jump at hearing the twins almost immediately begin to whimper and cry once held by someone that wasn’t Philza. Confused, he quickly took the boys back and handed his money satchel to his friend “sorry, sorry- I didn’t think they’d do that..”

“It’s alright Phil, kids tend to do that.” His friend grinned, handing the money to the shop keeper before walking down the road of town 

“Does your daughter do that? Cry when held by someone other then you or your wife?” Phil asked, gently rocking the boys so they’d fall asleep 

“Ah..no not exactly. Normally Phil kids just generally get upset if not with their parents. Though I’ve heard that hybrids are more attached to their parents then normal kids, often feeling in danger if separated for too long if at all” 

Phil paused, looking down at the twins then to his friend “..do you think they’re hybrids then..? I had..well I assumed since their ears were- well.. I don’t know, I’ve never raised kids I assumed maybe it was normal. They..look normal?” 

“Phil, not all hybrid kids show off their attributes at infancy. They may only be semi hybrids, more human like you know? But you understand the whole not showing attributes thing” the man chuckled, motioning to the ombré black to grey wings folded against philza’s back 

“Well..yes but my wings didn’t come about until I was around seven years old. I was just lucky to have parents who helped me through all that. These two are..well wild cards mostly,.” Phil shuttered at the thought. To this day, just thinking of when his wings came in sent a shiver of pain down his back 

“With luck, they’ll be easy” his friend smiled reassuringly, stopping when they had finally gotten back to Phil’s cottage. When had they gotten here? “Need any help?”

“I think I’ve got it. Thank you again for your help and of course the what is basically a how to take care of kids manual from your wife. Remind me to thank her when I see her next time” Phil smiled, placing Wilbur down for a quick moment to hand his friend some coin for helping him, before swiftly picking the fussy toddler back up again 

It felt real now, keeping the boys. Phil had fed them an put them down for a nap so he could clean up one of the semi empty spare rooms he used for storage, struggling slightly when attempted to put the crib together like his friend instructed. After an hour, he finally had the room finished, glad he said yes to the offer of a few stuffed animals his friends wife offered to him. Granted..he had several now but atleast the boys could choose whichever one they wanted. 

~ 

It took quite a bit of trial and error but eventually, Phil fell into a rhythm taking care of the boys. Before he knew it, almost a year had passed and he had two toddlers crawling around the house as quick as they could. Technoblade moved silently, often startling Phil who thought the boy got stuck or lost somewhere 

It didn’t take long to baby proof the house after Wilbur pulled on the table cloth, taking a vase with it. Phil was quick to scoop up the child just as the vase shattered, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Wilbur seemed unbothered, instead clung to Phil’s shirt on instinct “..alright..no more pulling stuff please I don’t need you two getting hurt..” he sighed, setting Wilbur down in the living room so he could clean up the mess. 

Once the glass was gone, Phil set a cloth down to clean up the water, his gaze going to the floor, up to the kids, Wilbur was sitting on the floor, watching Technoblade who was pulling himself up using the coffee table to stand, then back to the floor- 

Technoblade was standing 

Phil froze, quickly standing up “techno- your standing!” He grinned, moving to stand on the other side of the table to the left of techno, this way Wilbur wouldn’t be trampled or fallen on “alright son come this way- towards dad” he held his hands out, urging techno to him. The toddler seemed unsure of letting go of the table, looking between his hands and Phil, but eventually let go. Phil watched intently as techno wobbled, trying to keep balance for what felt like ages before one step..two..

He was walking 

Phil smirked, continuing to call for techno to come to him, eventually catching the small boy and lifting him in the air “you did it! Gods your walking!” Phil littered his sons face with loving kisses, causing the child to squeal happily “gods..your walking, now I’m gonna have to worry about you two running into all sorts of shit..I’m gonna miss your crawling days aren’t I” he chuckles, looking to Wilbur who too had pulled himself up onto the table and was currently making grabby hands at Phil “..oh gods..” 

~ 

Philza sat quietly on the porch, humming a soft tune to himself as he sketched in his book, listening to the boys who were playing with wooden swords Phil had made them a while back. The boys had finished their chores after all, and it didn’t hurt to let them train. 

“Dad!” Phil jolted at the sudden scream from the fields, the boys had gotten quite a bit away from him, but it only took a moment to bolt across the field, practically soaring thanks to his wings 

“Wilbur?! What’s wrong what happened-“ Phil landed carefully beside him, looking him over 

“Dad I’m fine, look at techno-“ wil pointed to his twin, who well..looked different 

“..techno what..how..” 

Techno looked up at Phil confused for a second, then shrugged. His son somehow altered his form to look piglin like, snout an all “I dunno..just happened. I think I can control it?..kinda..” techno’s words faltered a moment as he concentrated, moments later his form returned to normal, Wilbur squealing in excitement 

“So cool! Isn’t it dad?” Wilbur looked to Phil, his smile fading a bit “...dad?”

“..are..you upset?.. dad i- I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to I-“ before techno could finish, Phil began laughing, scooping up techno to hug him tightly 

“Are you kidding? I’m proud! I was wondering when you two would start showing signs of hybrid abilities” he grinned, putting techno down to look to Wilbur who’s smiled returned “and you Wilbur? Anything to share?” 

Wilbur looked at Phil for a long moment before grinning wildly, nodding and suddenly vanishing 

“...Wilbur?” Phil looked to techno, who was giggling softly, pointing to the fence just behind them 

“Over here dad!” Wilbur waved, hopping off the fence to run back over 

“Wil did you just teleport?-“ 

“Nope! I can disappear! Like invisible disappear! Cool huh?” Wilbur rocked happily on his heels, squealing when Phil hugged him tightly “gods I’ve got two trouble makers dont i? You two are a recipe for chaos” 

The twins smirk, seeming to like that idea but didn’t say much else as they ran back to the house for dinner 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! There will be a bit of semi graphic stuff at the end of this. Other then that were welcoming tommy and tubbo finally :D

Before he realized it, years had passed. Wilbur and techno had just celebrated their 10th birthday. As they grew older, the twins hardly left his side, let alone each other. Techno was more quiet and reserved, choosing to go between training with his wooden sword or helping Phil with the garden. While Wilbur, who had begged Phil for a guitar he saw in town, learned to play the instrument, often singing to himself or making his own songs. Wilbur eventually started ‘performing’ his new songs to his family which was always met with praise 

The three took more frequent trips into town as well, Wilbur having of befriended niki, the daughter of his friend. Techno too had made friends but didn’t seek them out very often in favor of staying close to Phil while they traversed the town, purchasing whatever they needed for the winter. As they walked, techno talked quietly to Phil about how proud he was of the Harvest that season since he started helping with everything. Phil couldn’t help but agree, since the boys were helping he was able to get more done and save more for the coming winter months. 

While Wilbur an techno looked over the toys through the windows of a shop, Phil traded produce for new potion ingredients he had been missing. With the boys, it was difficult to go out since they still were far too young to be put in such a situation. Phil couldn’t risk they’re lives for such things either, nor could he bare loosing them. 

Shivering from the cold, Phil thanked the villager as he slung his bag back onto his back, turning to the boys who still had their faces pushed up against the glass “..boys what are you doing” he grinned, walking over to ruffle their hair. Wilburs hair, as he figure it would, was very curly. He chose to keep it short as well, though Phil often mentioned how he kept it in his face, but pinned it back if he didn’t want it in the way. Meanwhile techno chose to grow it out, his long light brown hair almost to his waist now, braided to the best of Phil’s ability. It was neat atleast, regardless techno loved it. 

“There’s a cow stuff animal dad! Isn’t it cute?” Techno looked up to his father, eyes wide and hopeful “..could, we get it?” 

Wilbur turned to look to Phil as well, nodding in agreement “it’s big too dad!” 

“Yea almost as big as you guys when you were just tots” he grinned “well..Christmas is right around the corner, I suppose..I don’t mind” 

The twins looked to each other before practically latching onto Phil in a hug, smiling ear to ear as they ran into the shop. The older woman who owned the place waved to them, seeming to have noticed the boys gawking at the plush moments prior. Phil let the boys wonder the shop, Wilbur having of already handed the cow plush to Phil before joining techno around the store. 

Soon enough, Wilbur rejoined him by the register while he was paying for the stuffed animal, techno came up moments later, tugging on Phil’s coat “...dad?”

“Yes techno?” Phil glanced down, not too surprised to see his son wearing a gold crown “..where did you find that”

“In the store..I like it a lot” 

“It does suit you doesn’t it, I suppose..” Phil sighed, glancing to the woman at the counter who simple chuckled and added the crown to the total. Handing the plush to Wilbur, Phil guided the boys out of the shop, telling them no more gifts would be purchased since the holidays were so soon. 

Besides the two things that were just purchased of course 

As they walked, techno glanced around as new snow began to fall around them. Wilbur was too busy talking to Phil about Christmas lights to hear the quiet cry from nearby. The noise startled him, taking his attention from his father an twin for long enough that he began to walk to the noise. Phil, having of gotten used to techno holding onto his jacket, stopped realizing his son wasn’t behind him 

“Tech? What’s wrong bud?” Phil, with Wilbur trailing behind, followed after him 

“Dad there’s a noise..sounds like crying-“

“You can hear that? I don’t hear anything but people talkin an such..” Phil glanced around, trying to focus on whatever sound his son picked up on. Though, Technoblade already began weaving through the crowd of people, being small enough it wasn’t very difficult for him compared to philza who immediately picked up Wilbur as to not loose him when following techno “techno! Don’t go far I don’t wanna loose you-“ 

And..he’s gone 

Technoblade continued to walk around people, trying not to push anyone in his attempts to find where the sound was coming from. It was to his surprise when he broke free of the crowd into a semi empty street, few people seemed to acknowledge the sound of the crying. He could hear his dad calling for him, the urge to run back consuming his thoughts until he found it. 

Hidden in an alleyway in the shadows where not many people would bother to look, Technoblade found a shabby looking box. The outside looking ready to just fall apart at the slightest touch due to being placed in the snow, of course the new storm rolling in likely wouldn’t help. Far too curious not to, he shuffled closer, carefully lifting the flap to see blankets? Not just blankets, something was moving as well. Opening the box fully, techno was met with two small, tired looking faces. 

“Oh..hello..you guys look cold..” he muttered softly, pausing in thought before picking up the two toddlers, shifting slightly to tuck them into his coat to keep them warm “god you guys are freezing..who would leave kids in a box during winter..” he scoffs, registering now that his father had been worriedly calling his name this whole time “dad? Dad I’m over here!” He called, leaving the alleyway to run up to Phil who sighed in relief, hugging techno close. Atleast until he heard a combined whine from his coat 

“..techno, please tell me that’s not a puppy or something in your coat” Phil gently grabbed his shoulders, watching as his son tried to make eye contact 

“..it’s..well it’s definitely not a puppy dad..” he mumbled, opening his coat to reveal the two toddlers who were fussy after the hug situation. Phil stood silently for a long second, though it felt like ages that he stared down at the kids “..someone left them in a box dad..they’re really cold, I didn’t wanna just leave them..Plus everyone’s ignoring them..what do we do?” 

Wilbur took a peak at the kids, reaching forward to move the blankets to get a better look at them “dad- the one with the brown hair is a hybrid!” 

Phil was pulled from his thoughts at wilburs sudden input, turning his gaze to the less fussy child who was simply looking at Phil curiously “..your right..I didn’t even notice that..” the boy had fluffy brown hair that unfortunately due to the snow, was sticking to his face. Though he didn’t seem to mind. Like Wilbur, he had light hazel eyes with hints of a shade of gold speckled within the brown. His ears resembled those of a ram, but no horns were present, well not yet atleast. He’s too young still. 

“Dad..we’re they abandoned for being hybrids?” Techno whispered softly, his ears pinned down in concern 

“I- I don’t know son, but you never know, it’s likely their parents just couldn’t take care of them anymore though..leaving them in a box is not what I would’ve suggested..” Phil gently squeezed techno’s shoulder “how about for now we take them home so we can find them a new home later? It’s getting late and I’d rather us be home before dark” the twins nod quickly, techno having of handed the toddlers to Phil so he could carry them rather then risk either of the twins dropping them on accident 

Now just to get them home 

~ 

Later that night after dinner and putting the boys to bed, Phil sat silently in the old nursery he had taken time fixing up once the boys were busy playing downstairs earlier. He had managed to get the toddlers to fall asleep though, it still bothered him that anyone could just abandon two children over something as common as being a hybrid. Though, he supposes, not everyone is willing to keep hybrid children, as terrible as that was. 

He was glad he had chosen to keep Wilbur and techno’s old clothes since the two toddlers were hardly dressed for such weather. Phil wasn’t sure if they were related, since the second child had scruffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, completely different then the brown haired boy. Could be different parents, but how they ended up together he wasn’t sure, regardless in a way he was glad they were together rather then in separate places. 

Soft wining pulled him from his thoughts, the blonde squirming once again “..hey bud, though you were asleep” Phil chuckled softly, scooping up the child “your gonna be more squirmy if you don’t sleep you know” 

The child stopped as soon as Phil cradled him to his chest, taking a seat back into the chair he was in moments prior. Odd how easily he calmed, yet Phil was grateful for it. For a while, Phil spoke softly to the toddler in attempts to have him fall asleep once more, an unfortunately long process in itself. 

“Dad?” Wilbur an techno peaked into the room, both having a slightly guilty look on their faces for being up way past their bedtime 

“Boys? I didn’t even hear you come up..why are you awake?” Phil carefully laid the toddler back into the crib, turning to the twins “it’s quite late you know did you-“

“Your not gonna leave them..are you?” Wilbur mumbled, the twins stepping closer 

“What? No, boys I’m not gonna just leave them somewhere don’t be silly” 

“Can’t we just, keep them?” Wilbur followed after Phil down the stairs to the kitchen an living room area, puffing his cheeks when Phil ruffled his hair 

“Keep them? Didn’t know you two wanted more siblings” Phil teased, rummaging through the box of tea in search of chamomile 

“Well why not!” The twins said in unison, causing Phil to chuckle 

“Boys..I’ll think about it alright” Phil glanced to them before looking back to the kettle. Eventually, he placed two small mugs before the boys, having one himself. Often during nights when the boys couldn’t sleep, Philza found that making chamomile tea with some honey, a small bit of milk, cinnamon and sugar worked wonders. 

With the tea gone, Phil guided the boys back upstairs to their room, hardly surprised when the two asked to stay with him that night. How could he say no to the puppy eyes? 

~ 

In the end, Philza decided to keep them. Techno and Wilbur had prepared what he assumed would be an hour of trying to convince him to keep the twins, but he had already made up his mind. 

The more the merrier right? 

Though, naming them was an interesting afternoon. The twins spent hours arguing what names to pick, until eventually settling with Toby or tubbo, for the brown haired boy, and tommy for the blonde. Both had extremely different personalities as well, tommy ended up being very energetic and bounced back almost immediately when he tripped or fell, while tubbo was quiet (unless with tommy) and often spent time outside. Phil one day found him sitting in the flowers with bees surrounding him. 

No one in the family was shocked when tubbo chose the bee plushie from the pile they had after that event. 

~ 

Tubbo and tommy were practically inseparable as they got older, if they were ever apart it was when Tommy was training with techno or with Wilbur. 

Tubbo’s horns slowly began to grow in as well, causing a few bumps down the road of accidentally poking people on accident. Few headaches later though tubbo was pretty used to them, tommy often mentioning how cool they looked. 

Tommy on the other hand, hadn’t shown any signs yet. 

The boys were turning 7 soon, tommy becoming a little annoyed if anything that he himself hadn’t shown signs of anything. Wilbur and techno had been around the same age when they first showed any form of sign, rather then tubbo who’s horns would simply grow with him. Phil almost felt bad, there was nothing wrong with being human of course, but he knew Tommy wanted to be like his brothers. Yet still there was a strange feeling plaguing Phil when it came to tommy. He couldn’t quite place it, but for a few weeks now, Phil couldn’t help but keep tommy close. Instinct and anxiety is what he eventually settled with 

The day of their birthday, tommy had remained silent for most of the morning, quite the odd occurrence considering his usual upbeat and loud nature. Techno offered to take tommy on a short hunting mission after dinner, pulling tommy from the upset state he had been in previously. Thankfully, though phil wasn’t exactly thrilled, the strange sense of anxiety pulling at him once again, but he let it pass. For tommy. The rain of course put a small damper on things since they couldn’t go outside much, but the day was instead spent chatting or playing games. Well, after chores atleast. 

Dinner and cake was had, as well as gifts given before techno helped tommy suit up. Techno had spent weeks making tommy armor after the many days of begging to go on a hunting trip. He just couldn’t trust that his little brother wouldn’t get hurt without armor. 

“Boys be safe and be back in one piece understand?” Phil grinned, ruffling Tommy’s hair 

Technoblade nodded, setting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder as if attempting to reassure himself “we’ll be fine dad, we won’t go far” 

Philza smiled, staying on the porch to watch the two disappear into the woods, lighting the lantern before retreating inside where Wilbur was attempting to teach tubbo how to play guitar. 

~ 

“Dad? Are they still not back yet?” Wilbur yawned softly, shuffling into the kitchen to rest his chin on philzas shoulder, who was currently making tea. It was already almost midnight by now, they should have been home a while ago

“No..not yet. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t extremely worried about them..I know you boys are 16 now but i feel I should have gone with them”

“Dad I’m sure they’re fine, techno is undefeated nowadays anyway, and tommy never leaves his side.” Wilbur shrugs, taking a seat on the couch, Phil following suit 

“Still, maybe I should go look for them..” He slowly took a seat, nervously glancing from the door to his hands

“Dad ralax. It’s not like tech or tommy are gonna burst through the door all busted up or-“ 

A sudden thud from outside startled both of them, Wilbur immediately shutting his mouth looking to Phil, then the door “..dad-“

Philza was already up, practically hopping over the couch to reach the door. Techno had just barely opened the door with his shoulder when Phil got to it, eyes wide seeing Technoblade harboring such concern and fear as he clutched an unconscious tommy to his chest “d-dad I-“ 

Shaking his head, Phil quickly guided him inside, Wilbur having of run off the grab towels for them. Door closed behind them, Phil carefully took tommy from techno, placing him on the couch for now before turning to his son, only to meet scared eyes 

“Techno-“

“Dad please I’m sorry- I didn’t hurt him I swear, it happened so suddenly there wasn’t even many mobs out tonight cause of the storm! He kept complaining about how for a few weeks he’s not feeling well an had been in pain I guess? And we got into an argument a-about how he didn’t tell you- A-and the next thing I knew tommy was freaking out about being in more pain but there’s nothing wrong with him? I-I don’t understand-“ techno hiccuped, his breathing steadily picking up with each word that spilled from his mouth. Phil tried to listen but techno was hardly breathing now. Shaking his head, Phil cupped techno’s cheeks, making sure he kept eye contact 

“Son? It’s alright. You need to breath please..do me a favor, okay? Real quick..”

Techno nodded slowly, taking hold of his fathers wrists “o-okay-“

“I need you to tell me 3 things you see in the room”

“W-what? Dad I-I-“

“Techno just do it”

Taking a breath, atleast an attempt to do so, Technoblade glanced around “..book...tea m-mug..your hat..”techno finally took a proper, deep breath, relaxin into His fathers hold when pulled into a hug 

“Good..feel better?” A small nod “good..now techno it’s okay, I’m not mad at all. I was worried when you guys took so long to come home..I was ready to come out and find you really” he chuckled softly, gently running his fingers through his sons damp hair “I need you to explain what Tommy was saying, what do you mean he’s in pain?” 

Technoblade fell into a quick explanation about what happened, Wilbur finally returning with some towels for techno and tommy, but per request, Wilbur carried tommy upstairs to get him changed into dry cloths 

“- he said that it was dull at first, and it all centers in his back I guess? Though sometimes everything hurts? But he said recently it’s almost kept him up with how badly it hurts him..He was afraid to tell you cause of doctors? I guess? I’m not sure what he has against healers but I suppose that’s a whole other..situation I guess.” 

Phil nodded slowly, realization suddenly hitting him “fuck- I know what’s wrong with him, techno I need you to grab the first aid kit right now and meet me upstairs-“ 

“What? Why?” Technoblade stood up, shuffling around the couch after Phil who was headed to the stairs 

“Because he’s a-“

“-the fuck..! TOMMY COME BACK-“ Wilburs screams were heard from upstairs, followed by the slamming of a door and panicked footsteps. Phil met wil at the top of the stairs, his cheek a bright pink color “dad- Tommy’s awake and he fucking PUNCHED me!”

“Where is he wil?-“ well..that’s a start 

“Bathroom- what the hell is his deal??” Wilbur followed after Phil, neither of them noticing tubbo peaking out into the hallway from his room 

“I think his wish was granted of getting his hybrid abilities-“ Phil swore under his breath, kneeling down to pick the lock rather then rushing to find his keys finding that the door was locked 

“..what the ability to be an actual gremlin?” Wilbur scoffed, looking confused seeing techno racing down the hall with the first aid kit “what’s all that for tech-“

The three jolted at the sudden cry of pain from the bathroom, Wilburs demeanor instantly changing to concern hearing his little brother make such sounds of anguish 

“D-dad what’s going on-“

Phil ignored them, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding when he unlocked the door “listen, be prepared for what you may see. Especially if there’s blood understand? Do not freak out, it’ll stress him out more. Techno I’m going to need you to hold him in place, and Wilbur you’ll need to hand me what I need. Understand?” 

The twins nod, exchanging worries glances to each other unsure of what Phil could be eluding to. How bad could this really be? Was he over playing it?

Philza took a deep breath before opening the door, wincing seeing the state tommy was in. The blonde was curled up in the corner of the bathroom against the wall next to the bathtub. He had completely pulled off the shirt he was wearing an threw it aside, the white Cotton stained a deep red. Tommy was shaking violently, holding back choked sobs as his nails clawed at his sides in attempt to likely ease any pain he felt. His hands as well as the ground around him covered in blood that trailed down his back, an unidentified lump protruding from his shoulder blades. Phil slowly stepped closer, holding his breath when the floor groaned with each step he took closer to tommy. At first, there was no response. Exasperated breaths and harsh sobs filled the tense air around them, Wilbur shakily taking hold of techno’s hand as they stood in wait for instructions from their dad. Hearing the floor creak the closer Phil became, Tommy shuttered, a whimper escaping him at the sudden movement wracking his body. Hearing Wilbur softly speak to technoblade, tommy snapped his gaze to Phil who immediately froze, his heart dropping seeing the animalistic fear in the blondes eyes 

“..d-dad..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can anyone guess what kind of hybrid tommy is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! More sorta graphic content in this again! Be wary! 
> 
> Me adding the new chapter already? Making up for this week cause it’ll be busy. Happy holidays!

Technoblade had long since proved he was more then capable of going on hunting trips with Phil, as well as going alone. In a strange way Techno found it enjoyable, or as he explained to Phil at one point, almost like a stress reliever for when he got frustrated. After all, living with five people in the house there were bound to be arguments and fights. Though, he tries to not dwell on these scuffles considering it usually ends in scolding from Phil, then apologizes to whoever was involved. 

Phil wasn’t there this time to keep them from fighting. Not that Technoblade hated tommy in anyway, if anything he had a soft spot for the kid after finding them a few years prior. Tommy’s loud and obnoxious tendencies unfortunately pushed him to his limits more then once in the past. 

“-and besides it’s stupid anyway dad would just send me to a doctor but those guys are serious assholes I mean really, they don’t know what they’re even talking about almost all of the time anyway!” Tommy puffed his cheeks in annoyance, tugging the hood of his cloak over his head to shield him from the rain “why aren’t there any mobs anyway it’s been weirdly quiet when usually-“ 

“Tommy for the love of aether would you shut up? Do you ever stop talking? Let alone, why are you telling me of all people how you’ve been feeling like shit an hour away from home in a rain storm of all things? You should’ve told dad, and if you don’t I will when we get back.” Techno didn’t bother to meet his brothers gaze, narrowly escaping an arrow flying past his face from a skeleton nearby. There was no hesitation in Technoblades movement as he pulled his crossbow from his back, proving his marksman ability with one shot as the skeleton crumbled to the ground. Perfect aim “I knew I should’ve left you at home, your obviously not old enough for this, let alone understand what you should be doing which by the way, isn’t talking a mile a minute” he scoffed softly, continuing forward 

Tommy slowed his pace, his once agitated stare softened by his brothers words. He believed him for a moment, debating on turning around to head home by himself, but chose to slowly shuffle towards the older who had stopped a few feet ahead. 

“Are you coming or not? We won’t get far with you dragging your feet like that you know” techno crossed his arms over his chest, angry mutters coming from tommy that he couldn’t be bothered to hear. “Maybe we should just head back. It’s getting late anyway, we don’t need dad coming after us. Let alone stressing out.” He sighed softly, walking up to tommy to ruffle his hair with a small smile curved on his lips “let’s go home toms-“ 

“Don’t call me that” tommy snapped, shoving Techno’s hand away from him “you seriously think after saying you should’ve just left me at home I’m gonna be fine? Seriously Technoblade? Your such an asshole-“

“Tommy stop it” 

“You always act all high and mighty when your just the same as the rest of us!”

“Tommy.” 

“That stupid crown doesn’t make you any better then us either, we’re all adopted by Phil-“

“Tommy-“

“Cause guess what no one wanted us! and guess what I can say all that cause dad isn’t here to protect the favorite fuckin child-!” 

The sound was sickening. He hadn’t realized he even did it until after it happened. Techno stood silently, his form altered into the piglin like appearance unbeknownst to him, his hand held high still after smacking tommy. 

He didn’t mean to 

Tommy took a shaky step back, a hand holding his cheek in shock of what had just happened, tears slipping down his cheeks without him noticing. It was raining after all..that’s all it was, rain “T-Tech..” 

“Tommy..- I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that-“ techno reached for his little brother, guilt panging in his chest when Tommy stepped away from him “tommy please-“

Shaking his head, tommy shifted to sprint away from him, racing off into the woods quicker then techno could grasp at him. “Tommy!- shit dads gonna kill me..” he muttered, racing after his brother 

The forest was lush with plants and bushes that made the terrain a tad difficult to traverse through. Low hanging branches scratched an tore at Tommy’s shirt, adrenaline pushing him forward without a second thought towards the continuous scratches from whatever plant or tree he passed. 

Tommy wasn’t sure why he was still running. Techno likely didn’t mean to hit him, and he was definitely over reacting. The nagging feeling of fear at seeing techno shift forms still lingered on his mind, it was something he hadn’t seen in a very long time..not since..

Tommy flinched out of the way as an arrow flew past him, now embedded in the tree just a few feet away. Suddenly he realized just how alone he was, he hadn’t realized how far he had ran until now. Focusing, tommy ran at the skeleton, each lesson Technoblade taught him on defense and attack flooring his mind as he hacked at the enemies around him. Tommy had just cut down the last zombie making it’s way towards him when he heard yelling from behind, it sounded like techno, but his voice was quickly drowned out by soft hissing before everything went black

~ 

Technoblade continued to track tommy through the woods, following broken branches and trampled plants that likely were in his way. Guilt continued to plague his mind, more so thinking about the possibility that tommy could be hurt or..worse.. shaking his head, techno pushed forward.

It felt like hours before he finally found his little brother, shocked and proud to see him holding his own against enemies “looks like he remembered what I taught him” he grinned, making his way to him only to freeze seeing a creeper shuffle it’s way to an unexpected tommy “shit- tOMMY BEHIND YOU-“ he screamed, racing forward sword drawn an held tightly. The explosion left his ears ringing, new found adrenaline pushing him towards his unconscious little brother. Without hesitation, he scooped Tommy up without second thought, racing out of the area to find a safer place if even possible. 

Home, he needed to get them home. 

Taking a deep shaky breath, techno quickly searched for a semi safe place, thanking the aether seeing a small cave that didn’t go too deep thankfully. Out of the rain, techno carefully set tommy down against the wall before lighting an setting a lantern down nearby. No time for a fire, he decided. 

“Okay Tommy..bare with me..” he whispered, keeping the lantern close as he bandaged up small cuts Tommy had on his arms, checking for any bigger injuries as he went. He was more then pleased to not have found anything too bad, the creeper blast seeming to have done minimal damage. 

Tommy had woken up while techno was putting their things back into the bag, making sure nothing was left behind, his hands shaking nervously “..tech?..” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a soft groan escaping him “what happened..where are we?” 

“Oh thank aether your awake- it’s alright we’re safe now, I patched you up as well. You held your own really well by the way..I’m proud” he grinned, ruffling Tommy’s hair “and..I’m sorry. About everything I mean. Sorry I hit you, and that I left you alone-“

“I ran off tech..it’s fine”

“It’s not though you could’ve gotten seriously hurt, then what..” he sighed heavily, pulling his bag onto his back “creeper explosions hardly ever end well. You got lucky.” He chuckled, looking to his brother “want me to carry you? I’m sure your still kinda..out of it” 

Tommy thought for a moment, eventually nodding and beginning to reach up for Technoblade, a sudden Yelp ripped from his throat upon moving away from the wall, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks before he even realized it “t-tech-“ 

“Tommy- what’s wrong? Why did you-“ techno had moved to pick Tommy up, freezing when his touch against Tommy’s back caused the boy to practically scream in pain, the blonde muffling his own screeches by burying his face in techno’s shoulder. Moving the lantern, techno’s face paled seeing his hand covered in blood- rather, most of Tommy’s back was covered. Cursing under his breath, Technoblade quickly pulled off his cloak, wrapping it around Tommy whispering apologies when doing so “alright I’m- I have to pick you up Tommy I’m sorry, I’m gonna get us home okay?” Once tommy nodded, techno carefully picked him up, wincing hearing the blonde muffle yet another Yelp of pain, choked sobs following suit. 

He ran 

Faster then he ever has as well. Dipping past trees as well as enemies, hardly wincing when the occasional arrow just barely nicked his arms or face, he was far too determined to keep going for Tommy’s sake. 

It felt like eternity by the time he saw the lantern filled pathway that lead to the house. A small amount of relief washed over him, but he wasn’t done yet. By now, tommy had fallen unconscious, his soft whimpers having of fallen silent long ago now. Techno had to keep reminding himself that tommy was simply asleep, that he was okay. 

Not that it was helping much that is. 

By the time he reached the porch, techno was completely soaked to the bone from the rain, his breath practically visible as well. Trudging up the stairs, techno almost tripped on the last step but luckily caught himself before he fell or even worse, dropped tommy. He made a face due to the loud noise he made when doing so, but simply shook his head as he shuffled to open the door. 

He didn’t expect to meet Phil’s eyes immediately. His father held so many emotions in those bright sapphire eyes. Concern, worry, anger..though the last one was quick to fade upon seeing the state they were in. Ushering them inside, techno swore he heard Phil tell Wilbur to find towels but his ears still rang heavily. Phil took Tommy an set him aside, in the short moment it took for that to happen, techno began shaking. How was he suppose to explain this to his dad? That tommy somehow got busted up really bad? He would never trust techno again-

“Techno? What happened-“

He fell apart. Lie after lie fell from his mouth, trying to justify all that happened to tommy, without leaving some details. He was sure how to even explain the creeper situation, instead found himself unable to breath suddenly. Phil was able to coax him to be grounded once more, speaking soft words of reassurance to calm him down. Techno could’ve explained the creeper situation more hadn’t Phil immediately stopped him, telling him to grab the first aid kit suddenly. It was followed by yelling upstairs, doors slamming.. then Phil was gone. Taking a deep breath, Technoblade grabbed the small box, clutching it to his chest as he made his way upstairs, finding tubbo standing in the doorway looking worried 

“Tech? What’s going on..is tommy okay?..” tubbo whispered softly, tears welling up in his eyes 

“Eh- oh tubs..tommy- he’ll be okay, you gotta promise me you’ll stay in your room though, okay?” Techno offered a gentle smile to his brother, who nodded slowly after a second, closing the door to his room. 

Meeting Wilbur an Phil in the hall, Technoblade glanced to the too, his heart dropping hearing the pained scream from tommy just beyond the bathroom door. He hardly registered what Phil was telling them, instead shifted uncomfortably on his heels when Phil finally opened the door, displaying the scene before them. the one thing grounding him from panicking was Wilbur, who squeezed his hand gently, whispering soft reassurance to him 

Then, tommy finally spoke 

~ 

“Tommy..your going to be alright, you have to trust me okay?..” Phil spoke softly, slowly reaching out to tuck Tommy’s hair behind his ear so it was no longer sticking to his face 

Tommy calmed slowly, finally nodding choosing to reach out to his father with new tears threatening to spill down his cheeks with every movement. Tommy apologized over an over about lying, for the state the bathroom was in, but Phil continued to shake his head, gently threading his fingers through Tommy’s hair with words of reassurance 

“Techno, I need you to take tommy alright? Tommy you okay with that?” Phil used a towel to wipe Tommy’s face, glad when the blonde nodded once again. Techno on the other hand hesitated when his father called him over. Shuffling slowly over, techno sat against the wall away from the corner, carefully adjusting tommy to sit on his lap for now, trying to offer a small smile to his little brother but only received a terrified glance in response 

“Alright, tommy this is..going to hurt..I’m sorry, I have a potion that should help a little-“ Wilbur tapped his fathers shoulder, a small bottle in hand. Nodding, Wilbur moved to kneel beside them, coaxing tommy into drinking it while Phil grabbed more towels and dug through his first aid kit 

Tommy did indeed relax fully now, choosing to lean against Technoblade for now, who held him close, whispering apologies so soft Phil hardly heard him. 

“Alright techno, you have to hold him in place alright? Tommy I need you to bare with me, it’ll be over soon I promise” Phil couldn’t help but feel guilty seeing tommy tense up again, glancing one last time to techno who was holding tommy in place, he took a breath and began working 

Tommy’s cried in anguish, the process alone felt like hours, even if it really was only a few minutes. Philza worked quickly, carefully wiping his back to find where he needed to work, his previous suspicions confirmed seeing a feather peaking out from the wounds on his back. Slowly, Phil cut along his skin exposing more of the wing hiding beneath. When enough room was given, he set aside the small knife he had used to carefully pull the wing free. Techno kept his eyes shut during this, each time tommy tensed, shuttered or winced techno felt it, panic rising in him when Tommy’s grip loosened after the first wing was free. The same process was repeated on the other side, a wave of relief hitting Phil when he finished stitching up his son. 

Silence filled the room, no one moved or bothered to say anything until Wilbur spoke up 

“So..he’s like you dad..”

“..yes”

“Is..this normal?” Techno mumbled, looking up to Phil who carefully picked Tommy up setting him in the bathtub, starting the warm water 

“Unfortunately, yes. Usually your suppose to go see a cleric, but since tommy never mentioned it I..didn’t even think about it..I should’ve paid more attention to him” 

The silence returned. Techno and Wilbur moved quickly to clean up the room while Phil carefully cleaned Tommy up. The boy was still out cold luckily, allowing Phil to take his time rather then rush or have to fight with tommy, especially if his wings are sensitive at all. 

Tommy’s wings were rather beautiful, the colors beginning in a wine red color only to fade to black, spots of orange scattered across them. Phil chuckled softly to himself, realizing now that the reason they couldn’t see the feathers earlier was due to their color. Techno and Wilbur stood silently nearby while Phil finished cleaning him up, the twins helping bandage tommy up afterwards. Wilbur had grabbed some comfy pjs for tommy, though looked to Phil with uncertainty about a shirt. Phil simply shook his head, mentioning for now it was fine if Tommy didn’t have one since they’d need to make wing holes later anyway, but they’d wait to let Tommy decide what to do about that. Instead, they dressed tommy to the best they could before Phil carried him into his room, tubbo peaking out of the doorway to watch the group enter the hallway. Techno motioned for tubbo to come to him, which he happily obliged of course, immediately running out to cling to techno’s side. 

Once tommy was laid down comfortably, Phil pulled up the chair from Tommy’s desk, smiling when tubbo carefully crawled up to lay next to Tommy protectively, not bothering to question anything right now, after all he was still very tired and unsure of what happened, knowing full well he’d get an explanation eventually. 

“Dad..what do we do now?” Wilbur spoke up, standing beside techno who visibly was plagued with guilt 

“Rest is best for him right now, he’ll be alright. In pain of course, but I’ll give him a healing potion when he wakes and he’ll be all set. Unfortunately, for hybrids like us, gaining your wings is a painful experience as you noticed. Luckily it’s easier now, granted I’m curious how it’ll be teaching him to fly of course, but more so..techno” 

His son flinched, turning his attention back to his father “yes?..” 

“I’ll need you to keep training him, he’ll need to protect his wings now. They will be a weak spot for him, the bones are fragile and often render one defenseless if used against them. Not to mention, if his flight feathers were cut he would have no way of flying. Atleast until they grew back of course, but I’d rather spare him from the concept of being unable to fly.” 

The twins nod slowly, eventually taking a spot on the floor near Tommy’s bed wanting to be there just in case. Phil wasn’t surprised of course, the twins had long been protective of the two younger siblings no matter how much they argued. It was sweet really. 

Philza hardly slept, his mind going through all the future possibilities of what would come with Tommy’s wings. If he was winged aether descent, it meant magic came with it. He included had magic but didn’t use it often for the action drained him greatly. He could still recall after a harsh battle he used his ability, his memory still fuzzy from all that happened, but the sharp pains and aches he felt when he finally awoke, he learned he had been unconscious for several days. For now though, tommy would be fine as he is, hopefully the magic he has isn’t..well, destructive like his personality can be at times. The thought made him chuckle a bit, such a thing would suit the small boy. 

When Tommy woke the next day, he stayed in bed for most of the day, tubbo beside him. Techno remained downstairs, not saying much which normally was something of an everyday occurrence, it left an uncomfortable weight in the room. 

~ 

Tommy got used to the wings fairly quickly, Phil spending time with him everyday showing him how to use them. The wings felt natural, like an extension to his body. Phil taught him first an foremost how to keep them properly folded against his back so he wouldn’t bump them against any walls or people of course. The most important thing, Phil stressed over and over to tommy, was to not let anyone touch his wings. Phil and Tommy’s brothers of course were the exception, but strangers were a different story. Though he hated to admit it, Phil told stories of what happened to those who’s wings were clipped or worse..taken completely. Such stories put a hint of fear and paranoia in his mind, though it meant tommy was weary of those around him which wasn’t the worst thing. 

After all, the world is a dangerous place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the introductions are out of the way~

Years went by faster then Phil could keep track of. The boys grew up, with Technoblade becoming practically undefeated in any an every battle (not to mention dyed his hair a shade of pink to better tell him apart from Wilbur. Didn’t want people hurting wil thinking it’s techno), Wilbur who took quite the turn when choosing to start his own country, making Phil proud of course. while tommy and tubbo well, they did their own thing for a while. The two did eventually follow after Wilbur, though they send letters weekly to Phil to keep him updated constantly. It was much appreciated for sure. Techno on the other hand stayed with Phil, having of already traveled quite a bit and found being home was relaxing. Though, Phil got quite a laugh when techno said he was retired.

It was soon the lack of letters sent from tommy and tubbo that began to concern him. He was sure a lot had happened, but without updates how was he to know? One morning while he and Technoblade worked on the garden, he offered to go see the 3 to calm his nerves (techno’s as well) and to prove they were fine. 

Phil agreed of course 

~ 

They had heard of L’manburg, quite a bit really. Phil couldn’t be more proud of his boys for creating such a place. Though, upon entering the area he found something..else. The flag, for one, was very different. Tommy had drawn out their flag a while back to show Phil, but this? Quite different. The void black and dark orange like colors left an uncomfortable feeling Phil couldn’t figure out. Instead, he chose to keep techno close as they traversed the area in search of the boys. 

Yet, they only found tubbo. 

“Dad?” Tubbo had quickly glanced up hearing quackity say something about Technoblade, his eyes widening seeing his father here, in manburg for real. This wasn’t a dream for once. Tubbo scrambled to his feet, against the warning of schlatt, to latch onto Phil “i missed you! What are you doing here? Are you guys visiting?” 

Phil chuckled softly, hugging tubbo close with his wings partly closed around them in a protective manner “just visiting. I wanted to see the place my sons told me so much about of course. Looks different then I expected but, still nice” 

“And you are?” The mans deep scratchy voice cut over the conversation, Technoblade taking a small step towards the ram hybrid as if administering a warning. Phil stifled a laugh noticing the man tense up 

“Names Philza, I’m tubbo’s dad. And you?” 

“Schlatt. I’m the president. Welcome to manburg. Oh and thats quackity” schlatt motions to the man to the right of him. Quackity didn’t seem to be paying much attention since his eyes were drawn to Phil’s wings. He hadn’t even realized, quackity too had small light yellow wings, though they were folded tightly against his back. “Unless you stay with tubbo, I’m sure there are some, vacant houses you can stay in” His grin was one of surprising kindness. Different from his first approach, yet it held a sense of him knowing something Phil didn’t. But, in a way, he didn’t want to ask too many things of the ram hybrid. Especially when looking for honest truth. Phil couldn’t deny the odd parental gaze from the two, in a way, he appreciated that someone was taking care of tubbo, keeping him safe 

“Right, well it was nice to meet you. Mind if I steal tubbo for a bit?” 

“Yea whatever, make sure you finish your paperwork later tubbo I want it on my desk by the morning if possible”

“yes schlatt” tubbo hummed, watching as his superior walked off, quackity in tow. “Dad-“

“That Guy is strange. I’m not sure I trust him. Be careful with him alright? Oh, and Where’s tommy and Wilbur?” Phil looked down to his youngest, hoping For a quick reply but was met with a long drawn out silence, his heart sinking in his chest “..tubbo?”

“He’s not so bad..just stressed when it comes to new people and the festival planning..”

“Tubbo you didn’t answer my question..where Tommy and wil?” 

“...Schlatt banished them” 

~ 

Deep in the woods far from manburg, tommy muttered to himself as he worked on gathering wood. The ravine they made into a home was rather cold at night, so much so tommy sometimes would sleep outside where it was somewhat warmer. Atleast at times, his wings kept him warm. Though, lately he kept them tightly against his back, out of reach. Not to say he didn’t trust Wilbur but, he really didn’t. Wilbur had changed in many ways, often lashing out at tommy for whatever reason he deemed necessary. To say he didn’t bare bruises and scars just from being trapped in pogtopia? Was an understatement. Yet, each time he met with tubbo he pushed it aside as not an issue. Even Schlatt, who tommy learned wasn’t as bad as he thought, seemed to worry about him. Tubbo eventually explained that the elder really wasn’t terrible like Wilbur said he was. Usually.

Compared to Wilbur atleast. Considering the single threat of clipping his wings over being a traitor by his own brother? Terrified him. 

Wilbur wouldn’t do that, right? 

“Tommy? Your still out here? It’s late” tommy tensed slightly, glancing back to meet Wilburs gaze “come on, you’ve done enough today. I made stew!” Wilbur smiled, one that tommy recognized for the first time in weeks. Things may be changing, or he hopes atleast. 

The two carry the wood tommy had collected back into pogtopia, setting everything aside for now before sitting to eat. The silence was a little unnerving, after all Wilbur was suddenly acting normal, but tommy felt too..nervous to bring that up. 

“I recruited some help, I think we’ll finally be able to get our home back” Wilbur glanced up to tommy, tapping his spoon gently against the side of the bowl. His eyes spoke many things, but mainly, he was testing tommy 

“Oh? That’s..well that’s great really, who did you find? People from L’manburg?”

“Not quite. Though I did send a letter to Technoblade. Hopefully he’ll be joining us as well. But, No. i think you know who I’m talking about tommy. I mean, you two get along so well-“

Tommy froze. His wings puffing up in a defense manner when realizing what Wilbur was getting on about “your- joking right? Wilbur you can’t be serious-“

“I am. Granted I owe him now but that’s not really my issue” 

“What’s that suppose to mean”

“Don’t worry about it tommy. Dream hasn’t told me what he wants in return yet, relax. It’s not like I’m giving you up to the guy who wants you dead, seriously you look like you’ve seen death itself” Wilbur grinned, standing up from his chair to gently ruffle Tommy’s hair “it’ll be fine alright? I promise.” 

“I hope your right..” tommy couldn’t help but lean into his brothers touch, hoping that in some way, Wilbur was different. That he left the whole crazy headspace by now. 

“Your far too untrusting tommy, you should listen to your brother, if you know what’s best for you of course” A voice from behind called, a familiar voice that sent a shiver down his spine. Tommy jolted from his seat feeling a hand against his back, far too close to his wings as well, only to meet the face of a porcelain mask 

Dream 

~ 

Phil had taken to staying with tubbo for the time being, while techno did some scouting of the area in search of his brothers. Phil took his time catching up with tubbo, the two having quite a bit to tell each other. Technoblade had said something about telling stories later before he disappeared. 

In a way, techno still felt guilty after the incident with tommy the day his wings came in. Even if they both talked afterwards and tommy forgave him, the voices in his head often said other wise. But now? Now the voices spoke nothing but worry over the younger siblings. To not trust Wilbur, or anyone working with him. 

To bring tommy home to Phil where it’s safe. 

_Safe_..

**_He’s not safe_**..

Shaking his head, techno continued his path, cutting down loose tree limbs and bushes that blocked his path. Soon enough, he heard voices ahead of him. Grinning he crouched down, listening intently 

“- really haven’t thought of anything? Dream how am I suppose to repay you if your all..cryptic” Wilbur. 

“Listen, If things go as they should Wilbur I can simply take what I want. You’ll have L’manburg and i, well I’ll get what I want. I can assure that. But if anything changes I’ll let you know” dream. 

Techno waited in his spot for a while, counting down the minutes from when Dream left, to when Wilbur headed down a hidden cave entrance to an unknown location. 

“The hell..” he grumbled, quickly following after Wilbur into the caves. What he didn’t expect was the vast ravine where Wilbur and tommy made a home. It was dark and cold, precarious bridges an stairways leading to the bottom where Wilbur and tommy seemed to be arguing. Over what he didn’t know, the voices in his head screaming Louder then they have in a while 

_ Tommy _

_ Protect tommy  _

_ Danger  _

**_ Danger  _ **

Below, tommy was backed into a wall, though he held a strong look he was shaking. Wilbur held onto his arm painfully tight, tommy knowing full well there would be a bruise later. 

“Listen tommy, this is what we’ve been waiting for, don’t you get it?? Now that dream has supplied us with what we need we can take back man- L’manburg, our home tommy. Why can’t you see that?! Your being naïve. I should’ve left you back in manburg with Schlatt. Your useless-“ Wilbur scoffed, shoving tommy back into the wall with a sickening thud. Tommy didn’t respond, he simply sunk to the ground to curl into himself while Wilbur continued to throw harsh, hurtful words in his direction. 

Buzzing in his ears was all he could hear, Wilburs words muffled to almost silence now. cupping his hands over his ears, tommy closed his eyes tightly, wishing anyone else was here. He missed tubbo, being around him listening to the disks... he missed his dad, the comforting aura he had as well as the terrible dad jokes and the fun flights they went on together. He missed Technoblade, the safe and protective feeling he had with him, the terrible jokes he learned from Phil, helping him with the farm.. 

“-ommy? Tommy you need to breath-“ Technoblade? “Your safe..your safe-“ tommy slowly opened his eyes, when had he started crying? Before him, Technoblade knelt on the ground, blocking his gaze from an annoyed Wilbur who paced silently behind him. 

“Tech?..” tommy hesitated. He’s had dreams like this, where Phil and Technoblade came back for him, to save him from everything. How could he trust it? Wilbur said- 

“It’s me kid, I need you to relax alright?” Techno offered a small smile, setting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder slowly as to not startled him further 

Hesitation aside, tommy suddenly latched onto techno, hugging him with no intent of letting go of the elder sibling. Techno didn’t seem to mind, rather allowed the younger to cling as he had as a child. Tommy hadn’t done this in a very long time really, yet he couldn’t resist the safe feeling techno brought with him “it’s alright..” techno muttered softly, rubbing small circles into his brothers back, eventually turning his gaze to Wilbur “I’m taking him with me wil. I don’t know what you’ve been doing, but it ends here.” Wilbur went to argue while techno helped tommy up, not minding that the blonde still clung to his arm, though his words fell short

_ “dad would be disappointed, wil.”  _

No more words were shared between the two, techno guiding tommy out of the cavern leaving Wilbur standing in the darkness alone. Atleast, somewhat alone. 

~ 

Dream watches the exchange with interest, eyeing the blonde silently. Eventually as the twin left with the boy, Dream hopped down the meet Wilbur, watching the brunette pace spewing nothing but nonsense under his breath. Taking a seat at the table near the fireplace where wil continued to pace, Dream waited it out. Chuckling when Wilbur finally stopped 

“So, family is in town huh? You all got along swimmingly” dreams words were laced with mock intent, a grin plastered on his face even when Wilbur looked at him with a face of malice intent 

“I didn’t think they’d show up let alone take tommy away- I need to bring Tommy home again..they don’t want him. Us. If they wanted us back they would’ve come for us” Wilbur scoffed, slamming a fist into the cold stone wall, a shiver running down his back from the pain. There was no sound 

“Your right wil. I mean really, in a way tommy is your responsibility and right. Not techno’s. And whoever has tommy..”

“Has everyone else..” Wilbur muttered softly, looking to dream who had finally stood from his chair, making his way to Wilbur “I say..we pay tommy a little visit..give him a gift. Then, at the festival we go through with your plan. I’ll even help” 

Wilbur nodded slowly, a grin curling on his features, pleasing dream. “We gotta bring him home”

“Yes Wilbur, we’ll bring him home” 

Dream had him right where he needed him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas an happy holidays everyone! I’m glad everyone is enjoying this story so far, as a bonus I may just have the next chapter done today :D

The walk to manburg was silent. As much as techno wanted to ask Tommy about Wilbur and what had happened while they were away, he knew their father would ask plenty once they arrived at tubbos house. It was hard to miss the way tommy walked with purpose, not calming until he saw tubbo’s house in the distance. He was more then happy to see Phil and tubbo waiting for them 

“Tommy!” Tubbo ran up, Phil trailing behind. The smaller ram hybrid practically tackled tommy to the ground, the two acting as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages. From what Phil was aware, it had been over a month since Tommy saw tubbo. Visits were more frequent..previously 

“Tubbo! I’m glad your okay- wait, dad?!” Tommy quickly turned to latch onto Phil who chuckled softly in response, wrapping his wings protectively around the blonde “dad I missed you! You- your really here right? I’m not..this isn’t..” 

Phil pulled away to look at the shaking boy, his emotions changing so rapidly with each passing thought. 

Oh how icarus has fallen 

“Tommy it’s alright..I’m here. This is real, I promise you..we’re here, and here to stay this time..” Phil ran his fingers carefully through his sons hair comfortingly, letting the teen take time calming down. Tubbo took this time to fill Technoblade in as he did to Phil previously, the cold air surrounding them soon enough. 

“We should get inside, it gets rather cold here” tubbo motioned for the door to his home, of course continuing his conversation with techno adding on that Phil helped him clean out the spare room he had been using for storage so they had a place to sleep, tommy following closely by Phil. 

He was right, it was so cold here 

~ 

Deep in pogtopia, Wilbur silently sharpened his blade, his eyes focused on the task at hand. He picked up on the footsteps approaching him, though wil recognized those silent steps. New ones followed. 

Dream soon stood before the brunette, his head tilted to the side curiously “are you ready or not? We’ve thought of a plan. BBH has some thoughts as well to share”

“Not really thoughts dream, just..discoveries. And theories of course-“ BBH shifted on his heels, nervously standing besides George and Sapnap “but we need a few things first” 

“Which is where the plan comes in Wilbur.” Dream kneeled before him, moving his mask ever so slightly “well?” 

“..what’s your plan?” Wil set his sword aside, leaning forward to rest against his palm 

“To make the festival go out with a bang~ we need a distraction, so I may..collect what I need to proceed with my plan” dream mused, his posture changing as he jolted up to express his excitement. In his actions, Dream missed the sudden hesitation in Wilburs eyes. 

He wanted Tommy 

~ 

The next few days were complicated for Phil, trying to keep up with 3 kids again left him realizing he’s a little out of touch. Most of the time, he stayed close to tommy, the parental instinct telling him to keep the child close had his thoughts screaming, just like when Tommy’s wings grew in. Techno chose to stay close as well, keeping an eye on tubbo as well. In the next few days, they were able to meet more people who lived in manburg. Phil was thrilled to see that niki was here, happily running a bakery. Though the oddly high taxes was concerning. 

In this time, tubbo was able to properly allow Phil to meet Schlatt. To Phil, he was quite the business man, but often had a sense of being a little too over his head, giving off such confidence that tricked many, but not all around him. In the times they weren’t out in public, Schlatt had admitted it was just an act to make sure people didn’t think he was easy to walk over, which phil understood. He eventually was glad Schlatt had taken good care of tubbo. 

One night (after about two weeks at tubbos house) as snow battered the house outside, Phil sat with tommy on the couch to his right, tubbo on his left though he had long since fallen asleep. Techno too was with them, though he sat opposite to tommy 

“..dad?” Tommy mumbled, fidgeting to get comfortable between the two

“Yes Tommy?” Phil glanced down, moving his arm to let tommy get comfy “are you okay?” 

“I just- I’m curious, why did you come back? You stopped responding to my messages..like months ago..”

“Months? Tommy I..haven’t received a letter in almost a few months now. The last letter I received was before the election” 

Wilbur had said- 

“..what? That..can’t be right- dad I sent so many letters to you guys about everything! I-I asked for help after we were first banished an-and when Wilbur-“ tommy froze, biting his lip to keep him from speaking any further. Technoblade shifted uncomfortably noticing Tommy’s sudden change in demeanor, the piglin reaching up to set a hand on his brothers shoulder only to quickly pull away as tommy stood “I- never mind it’s fine..I was just curious. I’m..im tired I’m gonna head upstairs” tommy spoke far too quickly for Phil to respond, the blonde already racing up the stairs 

“..dad? What’s up with tommy” Tubbo yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Phil sighed heavily, moving tubbo to be between him an techno, allowing the boy the curl back up against him 

“He’s..I’m not sure tubs, I think he still needs time.” 

“Tubbo, do you know what’s been going on between wil and tommy?” Techno spoke up, breaking the silence that followed Phil’s last response 

“Kinda..tommy stopped explaining things to me before he kinda disappeared for a month”

“..a month?” Techno glanced to Phil, ears pinning down in concern seeing Philza tense 

“Yea, when they first got banished it wasn’t so bad. They worked together to make pogtopia and stuff- but once the walls came down and the flag was changed..Wilbur changed with it..in many ways.. the first few times tommy and I met up, wil apparently was stalking us-“

“What? Stalking?” Tech shivered, why was it colder suddenly? 

“Yea..sometimes I forget Wilbur can just you know, vanish when he wants to. So one night when we met up, Wilbur scared us half to death when he appeared right in front of us. I don’t know what happened to Tommy, but Wilbur had practically dragged him all the way back to pogtopia..I didn’t see Tommy for a week after that” 

Phil nodded slowly, allowed tubbo to explain further on how Dream eventually came into the picture once more, from what Tommy had said Dream offered to help Wilbur behind the scenes, not that Phil or techno knew what that meant for the boy. Tubbos explanation became more unsure as he progressed. Wilbur becoming more aggressive and untrusting as time went, tommy showing up with bruises or cuts, even the rare occasion that tommy met with tubbo with the worst fever he’d ever seen, eventually finding an untreated wound on his side. 

_Bad_

_This is bad_

**_Danger_ **

Techno stood abruptly, turning his gaze to the stairs, taking a moment to calm before moving around the couch 

“Son? What’s wrong?” Phil sat up, tubbo shifting as well

“I- they’re saying danger..” techno’s voice fell soft, realizing he never openly spoke about the voices when with tommy or tubbo, Phil was the only one who knew 

“Alright tech..go check on tommy okay?” 

With a quick nod, Technoblade hopped up the stairs, leaving tubbo with Phil, who eventually stood, offering to make tea for his son who sat with uncertainty 

~ 

Technoblade had slowly stalked down the hallway to where his brother was, half hoping he was awake still, only to find him curled up in the blankets fast asleep. He always was a deep sleeper wasn’t he..

Gently closing the door behind him, techno chose to sit in a chair hidden among the shadows in the room. 

_Protect.._

_Keep safe.._

_Not safe-_

**_Not safe-_ **

“I know..” he muttered softly, hardly ever responding to the voices that clouded his mind. Lately they were louder, more aggressive. In a way, they had been ever since tommy left with Wilbur an tubbo. From what he understands, when he also met dream. 

Tommy mumbled under his breath, shivering as he curled under the blankets. It’s when techno noticed the window was open. Now who..

Techno froze, thanking the aether he learned from Phil to move silently when he noticed a figure lurking towards tommy. Though the room was small, he couldn’t believe someone managed to sneak in here without him noticing. The only one able to do so was-

..Wilbur 

A low growl escaped him when watching his twin approach the younger, a glint of metal catching his eye 

“Put it away, Wilbur” techno’s voice felt laced with poison, his twin kept his eyes on the younger, slowly, as to not push techno further, putting the sword away “..why are you here, aren’t you banished? ..haven’t you done enough to the poor kid” 

“Done? I haven’t done anything.”

“Wil you’ve ripped childhood away from a teenager and created a solider! Don’t think tubbo didn’t tell us about all the wars you’ve put them through since L’manburgs creation.”

Wilbur grimaced, finally turning his gaze to his brother. Wil looked worse then he had a few days ago, the lack of sleep truly doing a number on his twin. The dark bags under his eyes an sunken in cheeks spoke more words then the boy would be able to express. 

“He’s lying. I’d never hurt Tommy, he’s my little brother Technoblade, if he’s afraid of anyone it’s you” he grinned, stepping closer to his twin “after all you almost got him killed when we were kids. Respawn or not, father probably never forgave you. And why should tommy?” 

Techno watched, the rage building up inside him with the voices screaming at him.

Louder..

And louder.. 

**_Blood for the blood god_**

Behind them, tommy slowly sat up, looking dazed and confused “..whats..going on..” he mumbled, his small frame immediately snapping to attention seeing Wilbur peering at him, Technoblade hidden from his line of view. 

“Tommy! I’m glad your awake! It’s time to go home now where I can keep you safe” Wilbur mused, though trying to sound kind and comforting, malice was hidden between his words 

For a second, tommy wanted to go with him, Wilbur was all Tommy had for a long time, their bond having of grown stronger due to all they’ve been through. 

  
Too many wars 

Too many betrayals 

His attention was brought back when hands grabbed at his shoulder, a sharp pain exploding from the area in question, pulling a startled Yelp from the blonde. Wilbur didn’t seem to notice, only chuckle hearing the sound “oh stop complaining you useless child, we’re going home where you’ll be safe from these traitors- from everyone. You don’t want to be hurt again right Tommy? You really think Phil is here for you? Or techno?” Tommy slowly shook his head “exactly. You only have me now tommy I’m the only one you can trust..” 

The only one..?

Tommy curled up into himself, shaking his head aggressively, muttering ‘no’ or ‘lies’ under his rapid breaths. He didn’t hear the sickening crack of Technoblade breaking Wilburs nose, the scream that followed it. Nor did he hear Phil bursting into the room with tubbo in tow, or Wilbur jumping out the window while Phil yelled for him to come back, the pain so clear in his words. He hardly heard tubbo speaking to him, telling him to calm down, to breath, that everything was okay. 

He couldn’t calm down until he felt someone pull him close, the familiar sense of wings being wrapped around him. 

Phil 

It’s when the dam broke, tommy began rambling off practical nonsense to Phil, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Secrets he’d kept from tubbo for ages now, things he didn’t even tell Wilbur, came spilling from his mouth. At first they had no idea what he was saying, Phil having to coax tommy to slow down and breath before speaking. 

Speak, he did. 

Tommy, through shuddered breaths, explained as much as he could. He spoke of the first war of L’manburg, the betrayal of eret- his first respawn. The pain that shivered through his body, keeping him and everyone else bed ridden for almost a few days. He did his best to explain the second time he respawned- the 1v1 fight with Dream. Phil hugged him closer, calming him before he continued. Tommy went on to talk about the election, and how quickly the event went sour when Schlatt banished them from the country they had created. How Wilbur died when they found pogtopia, luckily Tommy had created a bed for him so he could respawn there. For a moment he didn’t continue, as if trapped in his thoughts. 

“Tommy..” Phil softly spoke up, pushing the hair out of his sons face, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears staining his cheeks 

“Wil..changed dad..he was so kind and brave at first, we worked together to build up pogtopia and..and then dream showed up..I wasn’t even there when it happened..when I got back with supplies Wilbur..was different..he spoke less, his words were harsh..and he..started to threaten punishments if I went too far..he even..”

“Stalked you and tubbo?” Phil added, sighing at the nod from tommy 

“He..wasn’t happy about that..I- when we got back, I don’t really..remember what happened..we argued..then..he looked in pain..but then I woke up..he had locked me in my room..I was there for a week after that..” tommy fidgeted with his shirt, hugging his chest “..I think..I respawned..” he whispered softly, tensing when Phil hugged him tighter 

“Toms..” tubbo moved closer, taking one of Tommy’s hands to squeeze tightly “why didn’t you tell me sooner? I-I could’ve helped you..” 

“I-..couldn’t tubbo”

“Why? Tommy were brothers! I would’ve done anything to help! There’s a lot of people here who would’ve-“

“You couldn’t help me if you were dead tubbo!” Tommy screamed, a hiccuped sob wracking his body “Wil-Wilbur threatened to hurt you tubbo if I said anything- I couldn’t..let that happen..” his voice fell short, his body sinking into Phil’s “..so I lied..” 

“For months tommy..” Tubbo whined, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tommy simply shut his eyes, curling further into his father 

“..I’m sorry..”

“Toms” techno knelt down in front of him, taking a breath to calm down “Listen. I need to know, had Wilbur hurt you after that?” 

A nod 

“Can you..point where” 

Tommy froze, soon nodding slowly, moving his hands to his arms, chest, stomach, throat..

  
hesitation. 

Then, His back 

“..he’s..threatened to clip my wings dad..” 

  
Phil shot a quick look to techno, the teen seething with rage as he carefully took Tommy’s arms, looking over the faded bruises and cuts. Tommy moving his shirt slightly to show the faded mark from Wilburs sword, then the arrow that pierced his chest. The memories flew through his mind, leaving tommy catatonic for the evening. Tubbo offered to stay beside Tommy for a while so techno and Phil could speak. 

No words were spoken, not at first 

“..techno”

“Phil how could I let this happen- I told Tommy, promised him, that I’d keep him _safe_ after that incident and he’s been here being mind fucked by Wilbur and dying in wars!” Techno slammed his hand into the table, the wood splintering at the contact “..everything’s falling apart isn’t it..” 

“No, son, nothing is falling apart. We can fix this, I don’t know why wil would try to come for tommy but..we’ll just have to keep an eye on him okay? We’ll help tubbo with the festival and maybe tommy will calm down, it’ll give him a few days to do so anyway” Phil set a hand on techno’s shoulder, wrapping a wing around him. There was simply a nod from techno, who allowed Phil to check his hand to make sure nothing was broken. That night, they all huddled in the room where tommy an tubbo were. 

  
It was going to be a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festival time is soon (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time for the festival 
> 
> Here’s my Christmas present to you guys two chapters in one day

The week of the festival came upon them quicker then they realized. The next few days were full of planning and decorating around the area. Tubbo did his best to distract tommy, having him help mostly with the decorations even if some of Tommy’s choices were well..not the best. It made him happy though, in turn this made Phil happy. Techno kept watch around them, having of offered to act as security just in case. 

_Three days until the event_

Phil had taken to caring for the boys as he had before they left home, even taking tommy on flights like they used to. The pure joy on Tommy’s face would never be forgotten. Being able to exercise his wings was bliss, especially after keeping them shut against his back for so long. 

“Wilbur never let me do this, always said something about not wanting me to run off or something” tommy shrugged, the two seated on one of the tall towers over looking manburg, the lights around the area creating a Beautiful glow “I’m..glad your here” 

“Me too son, I’m sorry I hadn’t come sooner. I should’ve..listened to my instincts and yet..” Phil fell silent when Tommy rested his head against his shoulder 

“It’s okay dad, I think..I understand what happened..Wilbur or Dream must’ve messed with the mail..it was so odd you didn’t show up and yet..here you are-“

“And I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you and your brothers more then the stars above tommy, never forget that.” Phil kisses the top of his head, chuckling when tommy messed with his hair 

“I know dad, I love you too” 

A comfortable silence fell between them. For a while, tommy thought he could easily fall asleep here, until he saw it 

Bright colorful lights in the sky 

“Dad look! Isn’t that the aura borealis you talked about? That you and techno saw?” Tommy’s eyes lit up with happiness, Phil’s chest warming at the sight 

“Yes it is, I’m glad you could see it. I was worried you’d have to trek all the way up a mountain to see it” he chuckled softly 

“Nah this towers pretty tall” 

“Your right, guess you’ll have some bragging rights over Technoblade now since he’s missing this” Phil grinned watching Tommy’s reaction. Soon the teen mentioned going home, the boy shivering from the cold. Tommy was always colder then usual compared to his brothers, though Phil knew it was simply his nature, since he too had the same issue. 

It was time to go home 

~ 

_Two days until the event_

Tommy slept peacefully with tubbo on the couch once dinner was finished, techno helping Phil clean up the kitchen. The two found comfort in the silence, it was the first time in days that they were at peace. 

It was nice while it lasted. 

Before he even heard the knock, techno had set down a plate he was drying to look at the door, ears perked in alert. Phil too, was at alert at the noise, wings fluffed up. Clearing his throat, techno made his way to the door, taking his sword as he passed by. Upon opening it, techno was met face to face with quackity and Schlatt. Two faces he didn’t expect to see 

“Whoa man okay no need for the sword- ahem- sorry to come here so late in the evening” Schlatt adjusted his tie, glancing between techno and Phil who stood nearby 

“...hello Schlatt, quackity. What can we do for you” techno tilted his head to the side, not trusting them quite yet 

“We have some..information we’d like to share with you. It’s about Wilbur and the festival”

With a nod, techno moved aside, hushing them due to tommy an tubbo being asleep. Phil on the other hand brought the two in the kitchen while techno carefully brought his little brothers to their room 

“What about Wilbur?” Phil frowned, worried what was coming 

“Well, a little birdy-“ he motioned to quackity “was a little spy in the sky for me. He went to find Wilbur and luckily picked up some info from a distance of course. Can’t allow anyone to get too close to that phsyco- ah no..no offense.” Schlatt sank into his seat, surprised at the lack of bite back from Philza 

“Don’t worry. Believe I’ve..unfortunately seen my sons change. It’s not natural-“

“Exactly! Your on point sir-“ quackity blurted out, blushing from embarrassment after his outburst “s-sorry-“

“Don’t worry Kid, and please call me Phil” he hummed “but what do you mean?” 

“Well, I think dream is..controlling Wilbur as well as a few others..it all is just too perfect you know? But I happen to catch a conversation between Dream and Wilbur about the festival..”

Phil glanced up when techno took a seat beside him, having of whispered about the boys being asleep still “right..well what happened exactly?”

“Well- they were talking about some plan involving the event, I’m not sure what exactly since I showed up mid conversation but..Wilbur seemed to drop the weird psychotic facade he’s had for a while now, and told Dream he didn’t wanna go through with the plan anymore, which of course upset Dream and..all Dream did was grab wil by his hair, say something- then this weird light filled the field-“ 

Light? 

“-And then Wilbur was silent. Dream asked again about the plan and without hesitation wil said he’d do it” quackity took a breath, mumbling a soft prayer to himself in a language Phil recognized but didn’t know 

“So..you think dream is controlling wil but..for what reason? Wil has nothing Dream wants” Phil sighed, unnerved by the expressions the two across from him held “..there’s, nothing he wants right?” 

“We’re not sure..that’s what we were hoping to hear from you” Schlatt leaned back into his head, rubbing his face with concern “I mean we know dream has had it out for your sons for a while but..even this is a little extreme” 

Phil glanced to techno who shrugged, he seemed just as confused at the idea of Dream having something against the boys. Yes they started a country an went to war, but even this is a bit..much, and why control them when he had already defeated them?

“We think..they’re after tommy or tubbo..” Schlatt mutters “it’s why I kept tubbo here where it’s safe, I don’t trust Wilbur farther then I can throw him. And hearing how Tommy’s been acting..adds to it” 

“But again if he’s simply being controlled we just have to break it don’t we?” Quackity looked up “I mean- yea Wilbur would be good to have on his side thanks to his whole disappearance act but tommy..he’s just another avian from the aether- like you Phil” 

Technoblade watched the exchange in silence, the voices had been quiet for a while luckily, only suddenly did they speak up again, alerting him that there was danger, but he pushed it off. 

Schlatt wasn’t a danger 

“I’m just as confused..tommy is a simple avian, but I suppose my own track record may have cause some confusion. Many think tommy is my blood child but, he’s not..” Phil set his bucket hat down onto the table, relaxing when techno set a hand over his own “I personally have..abilities I choose not to use due to the strength it takes to use them but also..it’s just..hard to control it” 

Schlatt nods slowly “I have heard of powerful lines of avians from the aether. While some can heal like quackity, others can become almost god like in strength, with consequences outside the aether of course, if I’m not mistaken” 

“I see you’ve studied up on the aether” Phil smiled “but yes your correct. Unfortunately I lay on that line, my abilities allow me to move quickly and attack with great strength, friends used to say I had the strength of ten men or more with little injury, but I could never remember what happened afterwards, or often was asleep for days at a time due to the energy needed” 

“I can only imagine..sounds awesome though not gonna lie” quackity grins “I wish I was that cool-“

“Quackity, healing is an incredibly rare talent on its own, especially for those who can truly wield it” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, some can only partially heal, maybe get rid of illness. But from what tubbo has told me..you’ve saved someone from the brink of death before” 

“He- told you that?” Quackity shifted in his seat, recalling the events after the election. When Wilbur and tommy snuck into manburg and a fight broke out. If he hadn’t been there, Schlatt would’ve died. 

“Yes. I’m quite proud really, it’s an honor to meet a true healer. Care for that ability with all you have” Phil hums, chuckling when quackity excitedly patted his hands against the table and looked to Schlatt, who simply ruffled up his hair 

“Well, either way Phil. Keep an eye on tommy, I don’t trust this but it’s too late to cancel the event. If you need anything just ask” Schlatt grins, standing with quackity to shake Phil’s hand before heading back to the White House. 

~

Standing atop a hill with manburg in clear sight watching as Schlatt an quackity left tubbos house, Wilbur hummed the anthem to L’manburg. It’ll be his again soon, he was certain of it. The TNT was placed, button at the ready. All was as it was planned, as Dream wanted it to be. 

He’d make Philza proud 

“Wilbur?” Bad stood a few feet away “did you get it?” 

“Of course I did” Wilbur scoffed, holding up a medium sized red to black ombré feather in his hand “would’ve gotten a better one if techno hadn’t ruined everything a few days ago as always but luckily Philza an technoblade were busy, so with tommy and tubbo asleep it was easy to snag one” 

“Well a small one works perfect. With this I can finally confirm my theory since we don’t have tommy with us currently” BBH carefully took the feather, turning it in his fingers a moment with amazement 

“What’s his plan anyway, with tommy” 

“I don’t know unfortunately. Whatever it is, Dream is determined. All he asked was for me to determine Tommy’s specific bird type. And if this feather indicates what I think..then dream found what he’s been looking for” 

Wilbur nodded slowly, turning to BBH “..he won’t, harm him correct? Like he promised?”

“Oh Wilbur, you know you can’t fully trust when Dream says such a thing” 

_Tomorrow’s the day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time 
> 
> Quick warning again of violence, blood, etc in this chapter! You’ve been warned :)
> 
> Bonus longer chapter POG

It was time

Tubbo was away for majority of the day once breakfast was finished, after all he was Schlatt’s secretary. Tommy seemed in a better mood today as well, which delighted Phil after all the bad days that followed techno bringing tommy back to them from pogtopia. The afternoon leading up to the event, Phil kept tommy close, the nagging feeling finding its way into Phil’s mind once again. Techno as well gave worried glances to his father who spent a few hours helping tommy preen his wings, likely for the first time in months. 

The event itself was very well put together, beautiful really. Balloons and streamers hung from the lamp posts around the area, the sun creating a colored shine through them as the day progressed. Across the bridge there was a small dancing area, though tommy seemed uninterested in it. It was pretty neat though, he had remarked to Phil. Technoblade on the other hand was interested in the fighting ring, getting a grin from tommy who cheered him on as techno, to no surprise, went undefeated. 

Tubbo had stayed with them most of the time, showing Phil all the decorations an games he had set up around the area. Unfortunately he had to part with his family to join Schlatt an help set up the mics for the speeches that were planned for that evening. Until then, Phil got some food for Tommy, techno eyeing him to make sure he actually ate something while Phil caught up with a few others. While tommy was distracted, techno pulled Phil aside 

“Dad, it’s too quiet-“ he whispered, glancing between Phil an his little brother who was speaking with niki about cookies it seemed 

“I know son, it’s alright. It’ll be fine there’s plenty of security here and we haven’t had any hiccups all day. I understand the feeling of uncertainty..trust me” he offers a small comforting smile, patting techno’s shoulder “tommy and tubbo will be okay” 

“I hope your right..the voices think other wise” Technoblade grumbles, nervously gripping the hilt of his sword that’s strapped to his side. He was able to have it on him, just in case of course. Phil shook his head, wrapping a wing around techno’s shoulders as they walked back over to tommy who was grinning happily. 

Apparently niki promised to make him a whole batch of cookies once the festival ended, how kind 

Everyone soon was gathering before the stage in the center of manburg, punz, Karl and a few others stood watch just in case as Schlatt asked. Tommy was seated between Phil an techno, not bothered by their uneasy attitude, he was too excited to hear tubbos speech since his brother refused to read it to him when writing it a few days prior. It’s all he could think about 

He didn’t feel the piercing eyes watching him 

Soon, Schlatt began with quick words, allowing quackity to do his own speech. Is was short and sweet, yet full of meaning. Schlatt siting nearby was clearly proud of him, a small grin curved on his lips. Soon enough, quackity passed the mic to tubbo, who, with a few bumps in the road got the mic working so he could start his speech 

“Thank you everyone for coming today! I hope everyone is enjoying the day so far! We’ve got lots planned for the evening that I’m sure everyone is gonna love.” Tubbo smiled, waiting for everyone to stop clapping so he could speak again, a light chuckle escaping his lips hearing tommy call to him “I’d like to start by thanking everyone who helped set up this event, especially Schlatt who had the idea for this event!” Schlatt waved off the claps of the crowd, motioning for tubbo to continue “right, well, continuing on then!” 

~ 

From atop the hill nearby, Wilbur watched the crowd silently, his eyes hardly leaving his family who remained together most of the day. Tubbo left at some point, but it wasn’t his concern. 

He needed to get tommy 

Taking a deep breath, Wilbur turned to meet dreams gaze. Behind him, several people stood ready, some more antsy then others, some looking..uncertain. Interesting, He wasn’t alone in that feeling. 

Was the plan worth it?

“Everyone understand the plan?” Dream broke the silence, stepping forward to stand beside Wilbur 

Soft mutters followed a lack of response, causing Dream to sigh in annoyance “I’ll go over it once more. Just so we’re sure. Sapnap, you and George are going to start a fire behind the stage area, distracting those on stage. Karl, you need to get the attention of punz to attack Philza, and anyone in your way of course. Technoblade is _mine_. Understand?” Dream glances to Wilbur “that leaves you wil, you gotta grab tommy. Once he’s safe you gotta push that button~ easy right?” He muses, patting Wilburs back. 

He doesn’t respond 

Turning to the others again, Dream nods to George an Sapnap who take off down the hill to loop around. Dream talks about waiting for the signal, but wil cannot hear him, a fuzziness clouds his mind as he tries to focus. Some part of him telling him to not do this, but he cannot refuse. 

Why is he doing this?

Screams ripped through his mind, bringing him back to reality seeing Schlatt collapse to the ground, tubbo looks terrified while quackity scoops up their president. This wasn’t apart of the plan- 

“Time to shine, Wilbur” 

~ 

Technoblade shifted uncomfortably, reaching to tap philzas shoulder with a worried huff, glad Philza felt the same. 

Something was wrong 

Tubbo finally was wrapping up his speech, Schlatt standing to soon take the mic back “-anyway everyone, thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of the event! Let the rest of the festival begin!” He grins, chuckling when Schlatt ruffled his hair 

“Alright bud move aside now” Schlatt teased, waiting for tubbo to take a seat to the right of him “thank you all again, please enjoy the rest of your evening. As tubbo said-“ why did he smell smoke? “May the rest of the festival begin” as the people clapped, Schlatt caught eye of a glint in the distance. An arrow? Cursing under his breath, Schlatt turned to warn quackity, who already was looking at the fire engulfing the stage. Tubbo had scrambled from his seat, taking quackity’s hand as the three made their way towards the stage exit. 

There was a sharp, warm pain that bloomed from his chest. Eyes wide, Schlatt clutched his side, feeling the blood seeping from the new found wound, the arrow loose from an unknown owner. He couldn’t hear the screams that erupted from the crowd, let alone tubbo or quackity trying to help him up. Up? When had he collapsed? Groaning, Schlatt looked to quackity who did his best to scoop him up, yelling something to tubbo who was scrambling off the stage towards his father. Good, good. 

Atleast he’s safe. 

Quackity carried Schlatt away from the events happening, BBH following close behind while others stayed to help contain the issue. Technoblade immediately stood when it began, keeping tommy behind him with Philza on the other side. Tommy was clinging to Phil, his wings folded tightly against his back to protect them. 

It began. 

Dreams followers quickly made haste into the crowd, Karl an punz rushing Philza who shoved tommy behind him “tommy- run to tubbo! Get out of here!” There was hesitation, until he heard the sharp clashing of swords as Phil engaged in battle with punz first, Karl close behind. 

He ran 

As fast as his legs could carry him to tubbo who was petrified, tears freely sliding down his cheeks. Hands intertwined, the two ran off as far from the fighting as possible. When far enough away, the two stopped. In the distance he could see Technoblade battling dream, the two moving so much faster then humanly possible. Tommy could just barely see that techno had shifted into his piglin form, the blood seeping from his white poet shirt from dreams attacks. He could hold his own, he always did. 

“Boys~” 

The two freeze. The voice familiar, too familiar “..Wilbur..” tubbo muttered softly, clinging to Tommy’s arm 

“Now now..I’m not here for you tubbo..” 

**_ ‘Get rid of anyone in your way’  _ **

“Hand tommy to me tubbo-“

**_ ‘Kill them if they stop you’  _ **

“I don’t wanna have to hurt you” Wilbur spoke softly, stepping closer to the boys, a long sigh escaping him when tubbo pulled out a sword. 

“Looks like you chose the hard way..how unfortunate” he scoffed, twirling his sword in his hand as he raced at tubbo, his little brother flinching at the sudden movement, tommy being quickly shoved out of the way as he tries to fight off Wilbur. 

His brother 

“Please wil don’t do this! Don’t listen to dream!” Tubbo begged, new tears slipping down his cheeks. There was no answer from his brother, only the glint of regret in his eyes when his sword pierced tubbos chest. The warm sticky blood seeping into his fancy jacket Schlatt had given him on his birthday, the green tie to match that quackity made for him now dyed red. With a harsh cough, blood trickled down his chin, his body sinking to the ground as Wilbur pulled his sword away, taking the smallest step away. 

It happened so fast. Tommy fell to his knees, shaking violently with his eyes trained on his brother, his little brother who was bleeding out into the grass before him. “T-tubbo-“ he choked back a sob, reaching to take his hand to give him some comfort. He’d respawn, it would be okay, but he promised to be there for him. He had to. 

“It’s time to go Tommy” Wilbur hummed, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, yanking him away from tubbo who had just barely lifted his arm to reach for his sibling. Wilbur was stronger then tommy remembered, now able to keep a grip on him as he thrashed and flailed, pained screams ripping from his throat, someone has to hear him.

He can’t let him die alone 

But no one came. 

Having enough, Wilbur turned, slamming the blunt end of his sword into the back of Tommy’s head causing the teen to become unconscious. It was easier this way. Throwing him over his shoulder, he began making his way to the button room, glancing only for a moment to watch the chaos. The stage was completely engulfed in flames, some have already fallen in the battle. Dream was no where to be seen, as techno had moved to take down Karl and punz who had somehow managed to knock down Philza who was gripping his side protectively. 

Seems they’ve yet to notice or heard Tommy’s previous screams. Likely good thing too. Wilbur made his way around to the hills behind the podium, softly humming the L’manburg anthem as he entered the control room. Setting tommy down carefully as to not disturb him, choosing to make his way to the button. 

It was time. 

“It was never meant to be..”

~ 

In the midst of the battle, Phil was low on energy, his shaky breaths giving a sense of victory to his currently enemy. Punz stood over Phil, sword raised high as he tries to regain his bearings. Wincing, Phil closed his eyes awaiting the blow. 

But nothing came 

Phil opened his eyes to see techno standing in front of him, his sword laced with blood from whoever was unlucky enough to be caught in his way. Punz laid unmoving on the ground, Karl close behind. 

“Dad-“ techno knelt down, helping Phil to his feet “are you okay? I can help-“ 

“Tech I’m alright, we need to get to tommy” Phil patted his shoulder, though was thankful for the help when it came to walking up the hill where Tommy and tubbo disappeared to. 

Their hearts sink seeing the scene before them. Tubbo laid in the grass unmoving, his arm out stretched as if he had tried to grab something or someone. Phil quickly went to tubbos side, carefully cradling the small teen to his chest. He was unable to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks seeing the state tubbo was in. Though he was still barely breathing, his skin was pale in comparison to his own, his eyes seeming to be glossing over 

“Tubbo..tubbo it’s okay dads here..I’m here” he whispered softly, running his fingers through his sons hair in hopes to comfort him in these final moments, respawn was going to be terribly painful for him

“Dad..toms..” tubbo mumbled, lightly grabbing at Phil’s shirt “..toms..”

“Don’t tubbo..keep your strength son-“ 

Tubbo whined softly, tugging at Phil’s shirt again “t-toms..w-Wilbur..” Techno froze, having of been looking for some kind of potion while Phil sat with him. He had nothing. 

Wilbur had tommy 

The voices over took techno’s mind, screaming painfully at him to find Wilbur, some kind of control room, to save tubbo- it was all too much. He wanted to run, to find him, but couldn’t let himself leave tubbo. 

Phil stayed still, softly singing an old lullaby he knew to coax tubbo into a calm state, grateful that even now, it worked. The teen, so much smaller now in his arms soon fell still. The battle around him muffled by screams of loss, anguish. His own. He was screaming. He felt techno’s hand on his shoulder, giving a light squeeze as the two watched an waited, tubbos body soon dissipating into dust. 

“He..will respawn soon” Techno mumbled “atleast his house is away from all this.” 

Phil nodded slowly, allowing himself to finally stand “we need to find Wilbur before-“ 

Phil an techno were rocked at their feet as a large explosion ripped through manburg. The two watched as any unlucky soul to be in the target rang of the blast was killed or left flying across the area with unknown injuries or fates. 

It was horrifying. 

Screams continued to rip through the now muffled air, cries of pain or anguish, some were even anger filled. Those were Technoblade’s screams. He still stood in his piglin form, seething with rage after watching one of his siblings pass and now this? As the dust settles, Phil catches a figure standing likely where the explosion came from. He was standing proudly, or atleast it seemed that way. 

Wilbur..

Setting a hand on techno’s shoulder, Phil took off in the direction of the silhouette, techno not far behind. 

~ 

It was done. Manburg was gone. The small area was filled with a stifled laugh, Wilburs. He had done it. Revenge was taken, he had tommy with him safely- why Did he feel so bad? Why did the angered or fearful screams make his gut wrench with guilt? 

Had he made a mistake? 

Pushing the thought aside, Wilbur went to pick up tommy, it was time to go home. Only, A sharp pain exploded in his lower stomach, the shock making him freeze in his tracks, slowly sinking to the ground. Looking up, he was met with a porcelain mask with its taunting gaze. 

“D-dream you-“

“I have no use for you Wilbur. But I gotta say, I enjoyed the show. Thanks. Now then, I’ll be taking my end of the bargain.” He mused, using Wilburs jacket to wiped the blood from his blade before sheathing it, turning to scoop up a still unconscious tommy 

“N-no- no no nonononO YOU CANT TAKE HIM- _YOU PROMISED-“_ Wilbur screamed, a sob wrenching through his body while reaching for Dream. He felt dizzy, his senses telling him something was wrong, dreams blade must’ve been laced with a potion effect..clever 

“See ya around Wilbur, that is if you live through your families rage” dream grinned, bright almost translucent wings appearing from what seemed like no where, the light enough to cause him to close his eyes. Upon opening them, Dream was gone. 

Cursing to himself, Wilbur forced himself to stand, to try to find Dream, to find Tommy. He was stopped at the door, Technoblade and Philza stood before him. Though his father looked concerned with the hint of anger, Technoblade was furious, more then ready to rush him, but Phil stopped him 

“D-dad tommy- we need to get to-tommy-“ he whined, collapsing to the ground in his attempt to approach his family. Technoblade didn’t move, his anger mixed with confusion now from his brothers expression. If tommy wasn’t with him, where was he? 

“Wil calm down- you need to relax please” Phil rolled wil onto his back, gently cupping his cheek “you need to breath..I need you to trust me- I..I don’t want you to die as well..” he whispered, earning a nod from Wilbur who took a shaky breath 

“What do we do” techno glances to Phil, who scooped up Wilbur hugging him to his chest 

“We need to help everyone else. As..much as I want to rush and find tommy, the only people who know where he is are either unconscious,” he motions to Wilbur “or..currently respawning. Let’s find survivors and go from there..” 

Techno grumbled, allowing himself to shift back into his humanoid form to follow Phil into the wreckage of manburg 

~ 

When tommy woke, he was cold for one, a piercing throb in his head from wilbur attacking him. He didn’t recognize the room he resided in, the walls causing the room to be pitch black. Upon trying to move, Tommy’s body froze up, a soft Yelp escaping him. “N-no..-“ his arms an legs were chained to the wall, his wings forcefully opened as far as they could making it uncomfortable to move from the cramping of being in such a place for so long. In his attempts to struggle free, the door opened before him. Four silhouettes before him shadowed by the lights behind them. 

“Goodness what did you do dream?” BBH?

“He’s fine bad relax.” Dream..

“He looks like shit-“ Sapnap 

“Language!” 

“He has a point Dream” George- 

“Why..where am I?” Tommy mumbled, looking up to meet bad’s gaze, his eyes soft in worry for the teen. He didn’t want to be there it seemed 

“Your safe don’t worry tommy. You’ve been unconscious for a while now, but we’re gonna help you okay?” 

“Why am I tied up then? Why..-”

“We didn’t want you panicking. That’s all” Dream stepped closer, sword scratching against the ground each inch closer to him 

“Dream your gonna scare him further-“

“Guys get bad out of here. Besides he has others to help back in manburg. I have a few words to share with toms here” Dream hummed, waiting for George an Sapnap to pull BBH from the room before looking to a shaking tommy “oh please toms I’m not gonna hurt you” he chuckled, sheathing his sword to free tommy of the chains holding him in place “better?” 

A small nod from the blonde 

“Good, now BBH brought you some food an stuff. I’d eat, for now you’ll stay here okay? It’s safer. Wil is still out there looking for you. Can’t have him hurting you now can we?” 

Another nod 

“Right. Now follow me” dream held out a hand, helping tommy to his feet to guide him out of the room and down a hallway, eventually to a room. The metal door looked like it locked from the outside, almost cell like. Once in the room, he had tommy sit on the edge of the bed, motioning to the food left by bad “rest up tommy, you’ll need your energy” he mused, turning for the door 

“Wait dream-“ 

“Yes?” 

“Is- where’s my dad? Techno?-“ 

**_ ‘I gotta get out of here and find them..’ _ **

“Not sure. Would you like me to find out for you?” Dream glanced over his shoulder, a small grin curving on his lips 

“Please..” 

_** ‘They’ll come for me I hope..I gotta get home’  ** _

“Alright. I’ll find out. Oh, and tommy?”

“Yea, Dream?..” 

“I know your thinking of escaping.”

_** He knows?  ** _

“Yes I do know. I can hear your thoughts clear as day.”

‘ _ **Fuck**_ ’ 

“Now Tommy I’ll only say this once..” Dream turned to tommy as he stood in the doorway, a threatening glare filled his features, contradicting the grin of his mask “If you try to escape, I promise you one thing..”

“Dream..?”

“-you will _never_ fly again. I’ll personally make sure of it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feelin?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some protective SBI

Not many survived the blast that occurred the day prior. BBH, niki and Eret took charge in helping those who were hurt, as well as making sure anyone who was respawning was comfortable. Phil chose to bring a still unconscious tubbo from his home to the infirmary before he woke from his respawn. He didn’t want to risk tubbo harming himself further, and leaving Wilbur alone with Technoblade didn’t seem like a good idea. Eret was kind enough to keep tubbo an wil in the same room allowing Phil an techno to watch over them both,

It was easy atleast 

Tubbo remained unconscious for a week, Technoblade remaining at his side while Philza went out with a search party for tommy, once he knew techno wasn’t as furious as before atleast. Wilbur on the other hand was frequently visited by BBH who was the only reason he didn’t suffer a respawn. Often Wilbur found himself slowly looking to Technoblade, a hazy confused look in his eyes, yet techno understood that Wilbur was wracked with guilt. Something was wrong here, he knew that much of his brothers situation 

When Phil returned one evening, techno had allowed himself to fall asleep, sword against the wall beside him. Wilbur was awake though, scribbling in a book that likely was gifted to him at some point by BBH “how you feeling bud?” He spoke softly, not wanting to wake techno 

“Im..I don’t know..” he mumbled, setting the pencil he held aside to close the book, looking to Phil “my..mind is all fuzzy” 

“..fuzzy? What do you mean? Did you tell bad this?” Was quackity right?

“I did yea..he said it was the explosion but..the last clear memory I have was when tommy and I first were in pogtopia together..” Wilbur ran his fingers through his hair, wincing in his attempts to think so far back. Phil slowly sat beside him, setting a hand on his shoulder 

“Try wil..what else do you remember?” 

“I..remember when tommy and I were setting up a form of food source in pogtopia when Dream visited the first time..tommy had gone to visit tubbo while I spoke with Dream. There..was a weird aura around him, I don’t know how to place it dad..” he mumbled, looking so small as he spoke “..he left after that..didn’t come back for a week or so..he always had his eyes on tommy..who always looked uncomfortable when Dream tried to touch or see his wings, I told Dream to back off an he did but..still” 

Phil nodded slowly, having of moved so he could gently rub circles comfortingly on wil’s back “tommy has always been extra cautious of his wings..did Dream say why he had such interest in your brother?”

Wil shook his head, curling in on himself “I..tried to ask but..the more I pressed Dream, the angrier he became and the fuzzier my thoughts were..I, only remember small pieces after that. I felt like I was moving against my wishes, like a rag doll attached to strings pulled by the puppet master..” a shivered wracked through his body, his eyes closing tightly “I..only saw glimpses of tommy after that..he looked worse every time my mind cleared for a short time..I..my mind cleared when techno appeared..when I hurt tommy..I-I didn’t want to hurt Him-“ he hiccuped, gripping at his own hair in attempt to ground himself. 

Neither heard techno awaken while they spoke, his eyes trained on Wilbur 

“Son calm down..your gonna hurt yourself” Phil carefully took wils hand, pulling them free of his hair to lay them out before him “listen..you were not sound of mind..you couldn’t of been..” 

“Bad was right then.” Techno spoke up, now standing at the end of wilburs bed “you’ve caused a lot of damage Wilbur.” He scoffed, arms crossed over his chest “people won’t forgive you easily” 

“I..understand..” Wil whispered, hands shaking in Phil’s grasp. Before he could speak further, a sharp gasp next to them followed by a pained scream echoed through the room an hallway. Phil was quick to let go of Wilbur to go to tubbos side, the teen nearly having a panic attack as he tried to gather his bearings. Everything hurt, as if his body was ripped to shreds before eventually put back together. Tubbo hardly heard Phil’s words coaxing him to calm down, or the wings that surrounded him in hopes to make him feel safe. 

“D-dad-“ tubbo whined, curling up in Phil’s grasp to make himself smaller if even possible, his arms wrapped tightly around himself muttering about the pain radiating through his body 

“I know..I know son..it’s going to be okay..your safe..” Phil runs his fingers through his sons hair, softly humming to him. It was no surprise that eret ran into the room at tubbos screams, looking relieved that the teen finally awoke. Quackity wasn’t far behind either, quickly making his way over to stand at the end of tubbos bed, he didn’t want to bother Phil as he tried to calm the teen. Eret took to check in on Wilbur, not surprised by the uncertainty thrown at him, yet Wilbur continued to allow him to help. 

When tubbo calmed, quackity sat beside him to update him on Schlatt who had luckily lived without needing to respawn. This seemed to make tubbo a little happier, but the teen was likely still dwelling on tommy who was still missing. Phil moved aside with eret, looking concerned still 

“Nothing?” He mumbled 

“No, I’m sorry Philza. We haven’t seen anyone who was apart of the attack since it happened. Scouts are still out, BBH is looking as well while he’s out gathering supplies. It’s tricky especially with schlatts orders to find Dream an everyone involved. considering we’re up against so many dangerous hybrid types it’ll take time, Sapnap being a blaze..George is..well I’m not sure but I know he’s powerful..Dream..” 

“Dream is human I thought?” 

“I thought Dream was human too. But somehow..he’s a hybrid of some kind? He has no clear sign of one particular type though” 

“Like..a jack of all trades type?” Phil leaned against the wall in thought, listening intently to eret continue 

“In a way yes. Like techno he moves insanely fast in battle with strength of ten men, some say he can read minds as well..” eret rubbed the back of his neck, startled when Wilbur spoke up 

“He has wings, dad” Wil clutched the blankets, looking determined now “but they were translucent- is that even possible?,.” 

Then it hit him 

“No, it’s not normal for avian hybrids..the last time someone had translucent wings..” Phil trailed off, his mind racing with the memories of the last battle he was involved in, facing a person- no, creature with immense power almost doubling his own. It was the first and only time Philza used his own abilities to end the fighting once and for all 

“..Phil?” Eret set a hand on his shoulder, glancing to everyone else in the room who’s eyes were trained on Philza, who looked terrified at Phil was implying. Phil didn’t even realize how much his wings had fluffed up, or that techno was now standing beside him trying to get him grounded. His sons were the only one who knew what he’d gone through all those years ago 

“They- the last person I faced in battle, back when I was younger in the wars..they’re a thief of abilities and power hungry entities..a false hybrid” 

~ 

Far off from manburg, tommy quietly paced the stark white room he was placed in. Even at dreams threat, he had checked if there truly was anyway of getting out of the room he was currently in, to no avail unfortunately. The windows were made of a thick plexiglass like material with silver like bars in the way, really bringing forth that cell like appearance. The door as well was a bust. It had no window, let along a big enough crack at the bottom to allow much in or out. 

It was frustrating 

Tommy froze midstep hearing footsteps quickly approaching the room. Yet when they stopped, he could hear two voices talking, one more worried then the other. What’s happening? 

The door finally swung open, revealing BBH who had brought food for tommy as well as Dream who stood nearby, a dreadful look on his face “..hey guys” tommy Mumbled, looking between the two “..why so nervous looking” 

BBH entered the room first, placing the tray down on the table to take the empty one. The first thing tommy noticed was that this time, a muffin sat on the tray with the usual water an dinner. Odd

“Tommy I have some..news. Are you prepared for it?” Dream moved aside so BBH could pass, though he didn’t go far, rather stayed in the hallway for now 

Tommy stood quickly, rushing up to the elder “Dream did something happen? Are they okay? Is my dad- tubbo-..techno..?” 

“Toms..I’m sorry. They didn’t make it through the blast. I do know tubbo didn’t die alone, I believe someone found him. Phil an techno though..They never respawned. Tubbo either if I’m not mistaken..” Dream, though he held a false expression of dread and concern, was watching tommy silently. Waiting. 

“N-no..that can’t be! They- they have to have respawned _somewhere_ ” tommy began pacing once again as he had before Dream entered the room. Practically going through the five stages of grief before dreams eyes “..I’m..im alone” he sobbed softly, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor, an ear piercing scream following a few deep breaths. 

The smell of smoke filled the small room, tommy didn’t notice 

Sighing softly, Dream slowly knelt down to carefully pull the boy close, rubbing his back slowly to comfort him “im so sorry Tommy..I know this is hard, but we’ll be here for you..I’m here for you” a grin slipped into his lips seeing the teen turn to cling to him, continuing to sob quietly into his jacket “I won’t leave you alone” 

And he didn’t 

Dream stayed beside tommy until the teen essentially fell asleep from it all. Carefully setting tommy on the bed in the room, he tucked him in before closing the door behind him when leaving the room, meeting an unhappy gaze from BBH 

“Thanks for the fire resistance potion bad- ..Why the face? You told me to get closer to him” 

“Not like that dream! You just lied to the poor boy!” BBH huffed, making his way down the hall, Dream trailing behind “I can’t believe you told him his entire family is dead” 

“Well it worked didn’t it? You felt the heat an smelled the smoke in the room. Tommy clearly hasn’t actively used his ability, which is fine. It’s not necessary anyway. What matters is that I was right and were one step closer to my goal. For now, keep doing what your doing” 

“Dream i don’t know about this..what if this ends badly? Let alone if his family finds out..Technoblade is the last person you wanna deal with right now..” BBH shivered, recalling how protective techno was of his family while they stayed at the infirmary, how eret had been scared half to death when accidentally waking Technoblade up when he decided to check on tubbo. Eret still had a bruise on his arm from techno’s grip 

“Stop worrying. Just do as I tell you, after all I don’t wanna have to hurt anyone else unnecessarily..” he mused, causing BBH to freeze 

“You..Dream don’t you **_dare_** touch him-“ 

“I won’t, I won’t. Just remember, I rule this smp bad. I pull the strings. So keep up the good work~ and tell skeppy I said hello~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the war stuff from the beginning came back, like full circle kinda
> 
> Also everyone’s comments are amazing an get such a chuckle from me every time I read them so thank you lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Another week had gone by. 

With Wilbur an tubbo under Schlatt an quackity’s care, Technoblade was able to join Philza in search of tommy and Dream, as well as anyone involved. BBH continued to care for those badly damaged, often running for supplies as far as anyone was concerned that is. Tubbo too was eventually released, but at the request of Phil, he remained with Schlatt and quackity who watched over him in the time being, against his own wishes to help look for tommy. 

The search was endless 

Technoblade began to grow agitated from the lack of clues from anyone, often snapping at people if they tried to talk to him. Phil did his best to calm him when things became too much, but even he was starting to feel wary over the situation. 

They only had so much time to find him 

One night while techno and Phil had decided to visit Wilbur, glad to hear his memories were becoming clearer, the group sat in a comfortable silence. Technoblade was flipping through an old book worn edge to edge, likely having of been read dozens of times. Phil on the other hand was silently looking over the map given to him by niki the week prior. He didn’t notice Wilbur looking over his shoulder 

“It’s outdated” Wilbur mumbled, causing Phil to snap from his daze to glance to his son 

“Pardon?”

“The map, it’s dated. It’s missing stuff..” Wil stood up to make his way closer, holding the pencil he had been using to write in his book “see?” He started circling parts of the map- pogtopia. Manburg. The badlands. 

A portal 

“Wil, what’s the portal?”

“I- well I’m not sure. Dream took me there only once, it’s a bit..fuzzy but he said something about it being important? It wasn’t active though. It looked old too” 

“Old..son, has he mentioned it after that? At all? Or anyone around him?” 

“BBH-“ Wil froze, fear suddenly crossing his features as if he was caught breaking a prized vase “I-..wasn’t suppose to..”

Technoblade stood abruptly, chair clattering to the floor with a loud thud “did you just say bad? The same bad who’s been helping us search? Healing _you_? The same one who’s been listening in to our _plans_?” Techno snarled, his appearance shifting only partly the more his anger grew. Wilbur said nothing, his breathing picking up the more upset Technoblade became 

“Wil? Shit- Wil you need to breath-“ Phil quickly moved the map out of the way, urging Wilbur to sit back down on the edge of the bed, Technoblade falling silent, guilt hitting him at the sight of his twin in such a state 

“Wil..” techno mumbled softly, kneeling slowly in front of his twin “I- I’m sorry I’m not mad at you, I didn’t mean to yell and startle you like that” he was by no means good at the whole, comforting thing. But definitely tried his best. Phil helped thankfully, a calm silence taking over the room once Wilbur calmed down 

“We need to find BBH”

~

Tommy found sleeping to be difficult. His mind only plaguing him with constant nightmares of the past events. Dream visited him almost everyday, wether he wanted him to or not. 

_Dream is talking_ , 

_pay attention_ \- 

**_ pay attention- _ **

  
  
_**DANGER-** _

“Tommy? Are you listening?”

  
For once, he’s thankful for the voice’s

“Oh- not really no. sorry big D. What did you say?” Tommy grinned, hardly phased since he’s used to being defiant against Dream, whats the worst he can do? Though, the room became uncomfortable soon, causing him to fidget as the silence grew longer between them. Why was Dream being weird? 

“Toms..” the voice sounded too much like Phil. Dream stood from his seat, stepping closer to tommy who still held a face of defiance “do you _really_ wanna play this game with me?” 

“Don’t know what you mean honestly. Your the one acting weird.” Tommy scoffed, standing to meet dreams gaze “your not my dad and you can’t replace him so don’t even try acting like him” 

Dream hummed in thought a moment, a sick grin curling on his lips at his own sudden movement to smack the younger across the face, leaving the teen to shuffle back an sit down onto the edge of the bed, pressing his cold hand against his cheek “your right tommy, I’m not Phil, cause he’s dead thanks to Wilbur. You may as well get used to it, your alone. An **_orphan_** tommy. You have no one but me, and you better learn to not bite the hand that feeds you” 

“What..the **_FUCK_** Dream?! You just hit me! I didn’t even do anything- where- where are you going you bitch?!” Tommy screamed, watching Dream exit the room an stop bad from even entering 

“Sorry bad, food won’t be needed for now..”

“..Dream?” Tommy whispered, surprised at his own voice for faltering as it did 

“Tommy until you learn your lesson about going against me, the one person you have left in this world, you’ll be left alone here. Well give it a few days before foods given as well” the door was slammed shut before the countless swears an other words could slide from Tommy’s mouth. Instead Dream stood beside BBH, who silently waited until Tommy quiet down. 

It only took a moment or so 

“..Dream I doubt this will help-“

“Shut up, Alright? Everything is going to plan. He’ll learn to be dependent on me which is what we want” he snagged the bread from the tray BBH held, making his way back down the hall 

“..your running out of time Dream..”

“I’m _aware_ ”

“Then you know we gotta move fast..listen, I’m almost done getting the portal ready, you gotta be nicer to tommy. In the meantime I need to get back to manburg before anyone gets too suspicious of me..”

“You do that BBH. Just get it done okay?” He mutters, leaving BBH alone in the hall with his thoughts. 

To Manburg then 

~ 

Manburg had a new target to wait for. Rather then search for BBH, everyone simply waited for him to show up. Unlucky for him, Technoblade was the one to find him. 

BBH wasn’t aware of the hybrid stalking him as he walked the prime path back to the infirmary, even if his instincts told him otherwise. Instead, he felt an iron grip around his neck, sharp nails digging into his skin causing him to hiss in pain 

“Welcome back, traitor” 

~

Phil was sitting in the main room with Schlatt, eret, quackity an a few others. Tubbo sat half asleep beside Phil, who had a wing wrapped around him carefully 

“So if Wil is right then..maybe that’s our ticket to finding them?” Eret piped up, glancing around the table 

“Most likely..” niki mumbled 

“Well it doesn’t hurt to check. We’d have to be careful considering Dream is unpredictable. And if Philza is right about him being a false hybrid, that’s a lot of untamed chaotic energy we’d be dealing with” Schlatt leaned back in his chair, agitated of course, though calmed ever so slightly when quackity patted his shoulder 

“Relax, this is Dream we’re talking about. He’s strong yea but we can take him!” Quackity chirps, trying to lighten the mood of course, though it’s a difficult task

“Well, maybe now that we have an insider, quackity could be right” Technoblade’s voice cut through the dense silence in the room, still holding a now fidgeting an whimpering BBH, techno pulled him over to the table “time to answer some questions” he huffed, shoving bad into the seat 

“Jeez techno you don’t need to be rough with him-“ eret sighed, scooting to sit beside BBH who looked rather startled 

“He’s a traitor. What does it matter” techno scoffed, moving to stand beside Philza an tubbo knowing full well bad wouldn’t dare move. 

“I- no I’m not a traitor!” 

“Then tell us where tommy is” Schlatt stood up, slamming his fist onto the table causing bad to flinch an sink into his seat 

“I..can’t..”

“Please bad..atleast tell us if Tommy is okay..” Phil spoke over the other nervous voices of the room, Schlatt slowly taking a seat 

“Tommy is..Alive..” 

“Bad..” Phil tenses, carefully setting tubbo so he was laying curled up in the chair before walking to bad “what is Dream doing with tommy?” Techno an Phil paused to glance to each other, they hardly ever spoke in unison 

“He- I can’t tell you..I’m sorry Phil please I have too much at stake-“ he whimpered, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks at a moments notice. Eret set a hand over his reassuringly, hoping to distract bad from the rage building up visibly in techno 

“ ** _Bad_** ” techno growled, gripping at the chair “tell us where tommy is- I don’t give a fuck what he’s dangling above you tommy is in danger and alone with that **_psychopath_** -“

“He has skeppy hostage!” Bad suddenly yells, the air growing stiff as bad begins to sob quietly “he-he locked Up skeppy when this all started so I-I wouldn’t tell anyone about what he’s planning so- so _please_ just trust me-“ 

Philza nodded slowly, releasing a deep breath “bad..it’s okay..I’m sorry he’s taken skeppy from you..But he took tommy from us..if we can get to them we can help them both-“ 

“..he’ll know..” 

“..BBH dream may be a false hybrid but he can’t read minds-“ Schlatt interjects, his concern masked with annoyance 

“He..he can..Dream is connected to us..his particular party..” BBH turns his gaze to the floor, the carpet suddenly more interesting to him 

“Bad..in what way is he connected..” Phil’s wings fluffed up in alarm, thoughts and worries crossing his mind quicker then he realized. For the first time in many years, he heard the voices again. 

_ Danger  _

_ Help tommy _

_ Bad knows where to go  _

_ Don’t trust Dream  _

_ Danger-  _

** Danger- **

_** DANGER- ** _

“-ad? Dad-“ tubbo’s voice pulled him from the void of sounds, the voices suddenly softer as tubbo tugged at his jacket sleeve “..it’s okay” he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around his fathers chest to help him calm down. Technoblade gave a knowing look before glancing to everyone else 

Voice’s just run in the family 

“Answer the question bad” Quackity speaks up, now standing over Schlatt who was pinching the bridge of his nose 

“..He..sees what I see, what Sapnap sees..George, Karl, all of us that have sided with him..” 

“So he can’t hear you then?” Techno perks up, this could work..

“No, only see what we see..”

“How can you tell” 

“My vision goes a little blurry but, outsiders will just think my eyes are cloudy or dull” bad seemed confused, stiffening when techno pulled off his sash only to tie it over bads eyes, blocking his vision, a triumphant look on his face as he turned to everyone else 

“Perfect, now, I think I have a plan to get tommy back home” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they say in D&D- were in endgame territory! Which means this story is ending soon, likely part 10 will be the end but! Who knows. Maybe we’ll slide into 11 or 12 chapters instead. 
> 
> The side news is I have a few other plot ideas sitting around for when I finish this story atleast


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! May 2021 be better then 2020 also I wrote this today while watching Anastasia and now I wanna do an Anastasia AU

It took a few days to convince BBH to help them. Luckily niki an eret managed to convince him since Technoblade and Schlatt were a little..too aggressive at first when speaking with him on the subject. 

It was settled 

Niki stayed back with tubbo, Phil in particular didn’t want tubbo to get hurt or worse, be used against them since Dream already had tommy. It was too much of a risk. Thankfully tubbo understood an anxiously waited for them to return. 

BBH walked ahead of the group, everyone fairly quiet as they trekked through the terrain. Technoblade cautiously looked about, a nervous energy emitted from everyone in the group. 

“..he lied to Tommy, Dream I mean” BBH kept his eyes forward, knowing full well dream kept an eye on him when he walked back to the base 

“..about what exactly” Phil followed, noting the curiosity everyone else held 

“About the festival. Rather..what happened after I guess..” 

“What does that mean, be specific for fucks sake” Schlatt hissed from behind, grumbling to quackity who had whispered to him to calm down. To save that energy for later 

“Sorry- sorry..he just, well tommy had mentioned when he first woke up that he didn’t know what happened to you guys, he was actively wanting to go to you all..so Dream said he would find out, but tommy wasn’t allowed to leave..”

“And?” Techno huffed, clearly done with the conversation already, the voices screaming for blood. 

For revenge 

“He came back a bit later and..told him you guys were gone” the footsteps went silent. Everyone stopped behind him “that you..didn’t respawn.” 

“He- tommy didn’t _believe_ him..did he?” Phil whispered, his face scrunching up in guilt 

“He did..I’m sorry..tommy believed Dream but, tommy is strong. He hasn’t bent to dreams will yet so..with luck, he won’t at all..tommy is too stubborn, and Dream doesn’t know how to deal with those who defy him..for better or worse..”

_ Danger  _

**_ Tommy’s hurt  _ **

**_ Help tommy _ **

“Has he hurt him” techno muttered, taking the first step forward to get the party moving again, a new found determination in all of them 

“..yes” 

~ 

Tommy fell into a sort of routine now. Dream visited him every day, first to decide if he deserves food that day, then to simply chat. Dream could clearly see that the teen was becoming weaker, mentally and physically as the days passed. It didn’t matter much to him. He only needed tommy for a one time situation anyway. 

It was to dreams surprise how quickly tommy found a sense of obedience, or perhaps it was anxiety or fear of not eating or being left alone that caused him to be this way. Regardless it’s what he wanted. 

“-and then Wilbur knocked over all the trays niki had set up, I couldn’t believe how much of a klutz he was” tommy chuckled softly, knees pulled up to his chest so Dream could sit next to him on the floor, though Dream seemed to hardly be listening 

“I think I remember hearing about that down the grapevine. Funny how things have changed” Dream hummed, glancing to tommy who nodded in agreement “anyways..I had a question Tommy” 

The teen tensed. Anytime Dream asked for a favor, he needed to mentally remind himself to not fight back or argue, it only ended badly “..yes, Dream?”

“I suppose it’s more of an offer..if you behave, we can go for a nice walk around the base. I wanna show you something we’ve been working on” Dream pulled himself up, holding his hand out to the younger “on one condition of course..” 

“You- ..what is it?” Outside- he could go outside! He’d do anything to be able to not be trapped in this room any longer then he already had been 

“I’m gonna need you to bind your wings. I don’t want you to get all trigger happy and assume you can fly off” 

“But..I can’t even stretch them a bit?” Tommy whined 

“ _No_ tommy. You can easily do that in this room. So don’t push it” he scoffs, shoving a roll of bandages into Tommy’s hands “do it. If you go against me, there will be punishment. Understand?” He grinned seeing tommy shiver an nod quickly, the fear clear in the child 

“Yes dream..” taking a deep breath, tommy fiddled with the bandages handed to him, doing his best to wrap them around himself with some issue. Eventually Dream scoffed, moving to help him. In a way, he wasn’t sure if he should be afraid or not.. 

_ Don’t trust him  _

_ Run away  _

_ Danger  _

**_ DANGER-  _ **

“Ow-!” He whined, flinching away from Dream when he tightened them a little too tightly, only to gain “not too tight-“ he mutters, falling still as Dream tied them neatly 

“Oh suck it up your fine, now let’s go” Dream opened the door, chuckling at the excitement radiating off tommy when he bolted out of the room, practically jumping on his heels. It made sense since tommy only left the room once since he arrived. 

Tommy stayed close to dream as they walked through the halls, often Dream would explain what rooms are what, who they belonged to, but they never lingered. Tommy didn’t mind, he was far too excited to be outside. As soon as he was, he took a deep breath, basking in the wind an sounds of the forest around him. Standing here it was the calmest he’d been in weeks. He didn’t hear Dream calling his name, sounds around him now muffled by his own thoughts, the quickening wind. 

A storm was coming 

“-ommy? Tommy for the love of aether pay attention!” Dream yelled, the painful grip on Tommy’s shoulders bringing him back to earth 

“What- s-sorry! Sorry Dream I didn’t-“ 

“Forget it tommy. Come on” Dream’s grip hardly lessened when walking beside the teen ignoring the whimpers of pain “look, Have you ever seen a portal to the aether before?”

“A..what? Is it like the nether portal?” 

“Kinda. Goes to a different plane though, much much different then the nether. Philza never told you?” 

Tommy fell into a quiet state, shaking his head no after a (false) concerned glance “no..he hardly speaks about the aether. All he told me was that the portals were all closed after the wars.”

“They were. A warrior known as ‘the blade’ had closed it once an for all to end the wars-“

“Wait wait- back up, the blade? I’ve heard that tale! My dad used to tell us about it all the time as kids..it’s..why he named techno.. Technoblade..” Tommy’s words faltered against his will, tears pricking his eyes at the thought of his father an eldest brother.A gentle hand rested against his back, though no comfort came from it 

“Tommy..you okay?”

“Yea..yea I’m fine big man” rubbing his eyes quick, tommy looked back to dream, following him through the overgrown garden“so..this portal..” 

“Well, we found one.” Dream mused, catching the surprised glance from tommy “wanna see it?” 

“Yes!” 

_ Danger  _

_ Don’t trust him  _

_ Stop  _

_ Stop  _

**_ ESCAPE  _ **

“Shut up!” Tommy yelled, gripping his hair tightly, eyes widening when he realized what he said “I- dream I’m sorry th-that wasn’t directed at you-“ 

“..then what was it” dreams anger radiated off him in waves, causing tommy to take a small step back 

“My- all of us..my family..we hear things..voices..” Tommy’s wings fluffed up against the bandages, worriedly tugging at his sleeves “they’re helpful sometimes but other times..” 

“They can be, bad?” A nod “I’m not surprised. I heard Technoblade hears voices as well. Though his are more violent” Dream shrugged, motioning to the broken portal before them “here it is, cool huh? When active, it has a heavenly glow, unlike the nether’s purple shine, the aether’s is blue. They say this portal is the reason all the hybrids came-“ 

his head was fuzzy

“-supposedly the avians-“ 

the buzzing won’t stop 

“-surprised Phil never told you that you-“

_ Make it stop  _

“-but I guess it was to protect you, I mean he’s not stupid-“ 

Why does it smell like burning grass? 

“-mmy? Tommy- where are you going! Get BACK HERE!” Dream snapped, watching as the bandages used to tie Tommy’s wings together burned an snapped away as his wings unfurled to their fullest, creating a gust of wind that practically knocked Dream over. The teen flew up, now perched onto the top of the portal, his movements quick an precise. Anger boiled in dream, until he noticed what was happening. The portal began to pulse with energy, flickering ever so gently with light mimicking Tommy’s wings that shined in the light like true flame. 

Tommy wasn’t aware nor in control of his actions. 

~ 

“We’re here” bad piped up, pointing to the base in the clearing. The area gave off a strange energy, one only Phil recognized causing him to recoil back into techno who grounded him with a hand to his shoulder 

“Alright everyone, remember the plan.” The group nodded, half of the group going to the left an right of the building, while techno and Wilbur stayed with Philza. 

They simply went through the front door. 

Philza guided his sons through the hall, picking up that his sons too felt the odd feeling, the disturbance 

“Dad-“ Wilbur whined, grabbing his sleeve “voices-“ 

“They’re screaming” techno finished for him, wincing as well “we need to hurry” 

Phil took a breath, feeling the dull ache from the screaming voices as well “let’s go” 

Philza felt like he was gliding through the halls, his sons close behind. Only once did they encounter someone in the rush through the halls, George. Though he was ready to attack, Technoblade quickly disarmed him, only roughing him up a bit (a lot) to get the answer of where Dream was. Phil couldn’t help but chuckle at the fear in George’s eyes. Techno wouldn’t kill him no, but there was an odd sense of triumph seeing him that way. 

Now for Dream. 

Phil suddenly froze. They were standing in the archway to the gardens, the temperature vastly different from before, though his sons were unbothered by the heat, it was the energy that scared them. Racing through the brush, Phil burst through the bushes to see Tommy watching dreams every movement with ease, something glinted in his eyes, something Phil didn’t recognize 

Tommy wasn’t there 

“Toms!” Phil called out, catching Dream off guard “Toms you need to get away from that thing!” Tommy’s gaze snapped to his fathers, a sense of familiarity flooding his eyes finally. He was coming back to himself 

“It’s working- tommy! Come down to us! Your safe we’re here!” Wilbur stepped forward, reaching for tommy who flinched away like a scared animal 

“Dad..” tommy whispered, looking between the three with uncertainty 

“Toms..we’re here. Dream lied to you, please come to us..” techno smiled, for the first time in years he truly smiled. 

It was enough 

Tommy slowly allowed himself to slowly drop to the ground, taking small steps towards his family 

_ they were alive  _

_ They’re okay _

_ He’s okay  _

_ It’s going to be-  _

_ Danger  _

_** DANGER  ** _

Tommy froze reaching his hand for Phil, a pained scream ripped from his throat when Dream yanked him back by his wings, forcing the teen to sink to the floor whimpering in pain the tighter dream gripped them “step back” Dream snapped, satisfied when the three did as told “now..After all the work I did huh tommy..all the times I listened to you, cared for you. And here you are disobeying me yet _again_ ” 

“Dr-Dream _please_ let go-“ 

“Not a chance. Your coming with me, and you three” he mused “well, I suppose I’ll see you eventually” 

Technoblade went to charge them, wanted nothing more then to rip Dream to pieces. What he didn’t expect was to black out, Wilbur an Phil suffering the same fate. Tommy watched helplessly as his family collapsed out of no where, revealing a beat up George who simply adjusted his glasses 

“We found everyone else as well. Should we lock them up?” 

“Yes. You can leave these three in the same cell. Won’t make a difference.” Dream hummed, looking to tommy who was shaking violently, reaching for Technoblade who was closest to him 

“And tommy?” 

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll deal with him” 

They wouldn’t hear the sobs from down the hallway, each ear piercing scream from tommy lost in the abyss of sleep while the rest of The manburg citizens listened to the sounds icarus falling for good. 

~ 

When Philza woke, every part of his body ached as if he were dragged through the nether and back. Thankful though for one thing, the voices were quiet 

For now 

“Dad..” Wilbur muttered, pulling Phil’s attention to his son who was currently cradled in techno’s hold. Shuffling over, Phil pulled both of them into a tight hug, whispering apologies to both of them for a moment or so before pulling away 

“Are you two okay? Anything wrong?”

“We’re fine but..what was that..” techno glanced up 

“Some..hybrids have more potent abilities. George simply put us to sleep for a bit. Simple yet powerful” 

The twins nod, both choosing to snuggle up next to Phil in silence, for a while atleast. They lacked their items, no armor, no tools to escape. They were trapped. 

“The voices keep saying tommy is in danger” techno sighed, rubbing his face 

“As long as he’s with Dream he is absolutely..” Wilbur scoffed, hugging his knees to his chest 

“Boys-“ Phil had started, freezing when the door opened, Dream waiting for them 

“ _Dream_ -“ techno snarled, quickly to his feet 

“Hello. I have a nice little gift for you all” he hummed, stepping into the room dragging an unconscious tommy by his shirt into the room. With a thud, Tommy’s body lay still by dreams feet, his wings disheveled and messy, blood staining his hair and shirt. Dream simply stepped back when Phil snatched up the teen as if Dream would take him away at any second. He wouldn’t allow such a thing. Techno stood protectively in front of his family, his eyes filled with rage “I’ll leave you all to have your reunion or whatever. See you soon~” he grinned, closing the door behind him upon leaving. 

A choked sob escaped Phil when the door closed, techno turning to huddle close to his father an brothers. Wilbur pulled his jacket off to carefully wipe the blood from Tommy’s face, taking a shaky breath

“what did they do..” Wilbur looked up, meeting techno’s eyes rather then Phil, who was far too focused on tommy 

“I don’t know but..with what we have we can help him..” techno patted Phil’s back, pulling off his cape only to begrudgingly rip it to wrap Tommy’s head first, having to get Philza to let go to check his torso. Phil winced at the slashes in Tommy’s back, choosing to simply hold him up while Wilbur an techno Wrapped him up. 

The group fell into a long silence after that, the three simply curled around the sleeping form of tommy. It felt like hours, if not longer. No one dared move. Phil gently ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair while Wilbur hummed a soft tune to a song he wrote, techno was silent. 

Until he moved

“Toms-“ techno sat up, surprising the other two momentarily 

“Dad..? Wil..techie..” tommy whispered sleepily, groaning at the sudden movement upon trying to sit up 

“Son relax- your safe with us..I’m sorry I’m so so sorry I left this happen” Phil carefully hugged Tommy close, the twins joining in “but we’re here now, we’re going to go home no matter what..” 

“Home..sounds nice..” he mumbled, nuzzling into Phil’s chest, a soft sob muffled by Phil’s shirt “..dad..” 

“Yes toms?..” 

“Dream..he..” 

“I know..I know..we got you all wrapped up don’t worry-“ 

“ _No_ dad please..I-I can’t..My wings..” 

Phil fell silent, his own wings fluffing up in worry. Techno an Wil pulled away to look to each other, then tommy “what..about your wings son..”

“He..c-clipped them..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So decided to add a few more chapters past this :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long chapter pog but also I feel the need to add TW for fighting, blood, abuse(?), Schlatt definitely bites Sapnap and Is gagged for it- etc etc since this is the climax kinda of the story yet not the calm before the storm quite yet. Still got a few tricks up my sleeve for you all :) 
> 
> Also there may be spelling errors don’t mind me fixing them when I see them

Philza hardly slept in the following days. It was no surprise after the previous days events. Though he tried to keep his family calm, he couldn’t help but feel guilty watching Technoblade pace in frustration as he listened to Wilbur muttering to himself about making a plan of escape. tommy who didn’t speak at all, stayed curled up against Phil, often flinching if techno spoke too loudly or too fast of a movement passed his field of view. 

It was agonizing 

Thankfully techno eventually sat down, the twins seeming to have some kind of legitimate plan in place by the time tommy fell asleep. Phil had taken the time that the teen was asleep to carefully preen his wings, cursing under his breath at the harshly chipped wings, each feather at different lengths, some missing completely. He could do nothing to fully help any discomfort, but he tried. 

“Dad I think we have a plan” techno spoke up, Wilbur leaning against him eyes fluttering closed as he hummed in agreement 

“And that is?” 

“Well, we jump whoever comes through the door, and make a break for it-“

“Son, as great of a start as that is..Dream still has our friends. We can’t leave them here with the false hybrid. He’s unstable an likely would kill them if it meant we stayed here” 

“Your absolutely right~” the smooth yet mocking voice cut through the room, the air thick in a tense state with Phil now making an unbreaking eye contact with Dream. “Though, I’d rather not spill unnecessary blood. Anywho~ I’m gonna need tommy from you all for a bit.” 

There was no movement, not even a flinch when techno abruptly stood, a low growl ripping from his throat. Dream knew perfectly well that meant to stay back. Would he? Of course not. A step an a chuckle later, Technoblade collapsed to the ground unmoving, Wilbur quickly scooping up his brother in attempt to wake him, continuously shaking his shoulders whimpering in concern 

“Now then. Phil, don’t make this difficult.” Dream held out a hand, Philza fully aware that the blonde was awake judging by the way tommy clung to his shirt. Phil hardly had the chance to answer, as tommy took a shaky breath, hugged his father then stood shakily to take dreams hand, earning a tilt of the head by the figure cloaked in green. “How adult of you tommy. No sense in harming your family further, glad you understand that.” He mused, wiping away a stray tear from Tommy’s cheek “don’t worry. You’ll see them soon enough. After all, I figured you’d all like to see the portal open with your own eyes” he grinned, shoving tommy out of the room, protests following him from Philza and Wilbur, eventually Technoblade as well, who sucked in a harsh breath upon waking from whatever state he was stuck in. 

“Wait where-“

“Techno breath..” Wil whispered, hugging his twin close “tommy..will be okay-“

“ _Bullshit_! I know you hear the voices too, they even think your bullshitting!”

“ _Boys_ ” Phil sighed, rubbing his face in thought “we need a plan. If Dream plans to make us watch as he opens that damned portal then we’re going to need to find a way to stop him.” 

The twins nod, shuffling close to Phil, planning was now in the motion

~

Tommy wasn’t sure where they were going, each step felt faster an blurred with each step away from the cell where his family was. He wished he was home, where tubbo was probably waiting for him. Was his brother okay? Hopefully he was with niki still..maybe he started the bee farm while they were away, or maybe finally figured out where the cow plushie went that they lost a few months ago. He missed it dearly, Wilbur and techno had gifted the plushie to him an tubbo when they were six. At the time it was as big as they were. Tommy was pulled back to reality when almost tripping over himself as Dream pulled him into a new room, BBH sitting silently with a potion in hand. He looked..afraid 

“Alright tommy. I’m leaving you with BBH for now, don’t wanna keep your family waiting” Dream smirked, leaving the two before tommy could question otherwise. 

BBH shifted uncomfortably, moving to tommy to tap his shoulder “hey..listen it’s gonna be okay, here Dream thinks it’s a potion of weakness but..I made you a strength. Your gonna need it” 

Tommy cautiously looked to the potion, untrusting of course after all that happened recently. But without even asking BBH took a swig of it, shivering at the after effect before smiling to the blonde “see? It’s okay, now quick before Dream gets back” 

Nodding quickly, tommy downed he potion, a sigh of relief escaping him. He hadn’t realized how shitty he felt lately, how could he have known after being in the same state for a few weeks? “Thank you..” he tried a small smile in return, choosing to remain silent as bad washed the glass bottle to hide the evidence. Just in time as well since Dream re-entered the room just moments later, his outfit covered in dirt from some missed event of struggling. 

Likely Technoblade. 

_Technoblade_

_Blood for the blood god_

_He’ll protect! _

_Plan_

_Plan_

**_Safe soon_**

Tommy chuckled under his breath, rubbing his eyes

“What’s so funny?” Dream glanced to the blonde, having of been mid conversation with BBH 

“Just..tired suddenly I dunno. Laughing cause I probably should’ve slept when I was able to” 

Dream hummed, nodding in agreement soon enough “it happens. Let’s go, we’ve got a portal to open~” grabbing the boy by his elbow, he guided both BBH and tommy back out to the gardens. Ignoring the arguing as they came into view. Tommy was shocked to see well..everyone. Everyone even _Schlatt_ was here. Shoulder to shoulder the people of manburg, his friends, his _family_ sat just a few feet from the inactivated portal. There wasn’t a surprise to see both Philza, Schlatt and Technoblade having gags in their mouth, probably the reason for the yelling earlier. 

“God I think he bit me..” sapnap muttered, glaring at Schlatt who simply grinned at the brunette with the face of ‘I’ll do it again too’ 

“Will you guys stop being jackasses and help BBH already” Dream scoffed, watching BBH shuffle to George an Sapnap to get the portal ready. 

Tommy shifted on his feet uncomfortably, the odd feeling from before seeping into his skin making his whine softly, only loud enough for techno an Wilbur to hear apparently, as the twins immediately snapped their gaze to tommy. The teen tried to smile, to give some form of affirmation that he was okay, but he knew his brothers didn’t believe him. 

He didn’t believe himself either 

~

For a while, it was uncomfortably quiet while bad got things ready. Whispering things in a language tommy didn’t recognize, Sapnap an George following suit. The runes began glowing softly, bringing Tommy’s attention to the structure, blinking the blurriness from his eyes 

“Alright tommy..stand here” Dream walked with the teen, patting his shoulder once in the right space “now, spread your wings and concentrate. Try not to let your mind wonder, don’t loose attention, or it will end badly” squeezing the teens shoulder tightly, Dream stepped back, throwing a glance to a now struggling Philza, his eyes wide in fear for his son

Tommy took a deep breath, trying to do as Dream said. Surprisingly it was easy, tommy found himself in a calm headspace rather quickly, blocking out the whispering voices around him. Like the first time he was out here, he could only hear the gentle winds and soft whispers of the portal. There was no fear, for the first time in weeks Tommy felt calm, safe..why? Deep in his thoughts, he couldn’t feel that his body was warming up, or smell the grass that burned at his feet. He couldn’t hear his fathers sounds of panic, or the arguing between Sapnap, George and Dream. 

Tommy was alone 

‘ _It’s been quite a few decades since we last had visitors_ ’ a soft voice spoke through Tommy’s mind, the darkness soon breaking into what looked to be a vast endless plain, the skies a pale blue that mirrored the odd ocean like floor below his feet 

“Where am I? I thought-“

‘ _This is simply your headspace child. No need to be afraid_ ’ the kind voice took shape now, the figure basked in a pale light that seemed to bounce off the oceanic ground. Tommy wasn’t sure what he was looking at for a moment, until the figure sighed an shifted shape ‘ _is this easier? To look like someone familiar to you?_ ’ 

Phil..they looked like Phil..well, sorta. A much younger Philza, with his hair long and braided neatly, wings a beautiful white with specks of blue 

“..kinda..you look like my dad now”

‘ _Sometimes it is easier this way. I’m not exactly a living being_ ’ 

“What are you then?” Tommy shifted uncomfortably “..why am I so warm..” 

_‘I am the protector of this portal. Many avians gave their lives to become ethereal beings so we may keep the magic of the aether safe. Your father had the opportunity as well, but he chose not to. Suppose maybe, in a way, he knew one day he’d be caring for you and your siblings_ ’ the being hummed in thought, reaching to gently tap Tommy’s forehead, the heat fading away ‘ _there, better?_ ’ 

“Y-yes but- what was that?”

‘ _Outside of your headspace, your emotions here were causing the flames to become too much even for you. Very rare really for a Phoenix to have blue flames. Though, I can imagine you’ve hardly tapped into your power. Such a shame to be forced to unleash it all at once’_

“I..don’t get it”

_‘Your avian nature child. You were born a rare type, a Phoenix. Birds of flame, of rebirth. Though, your much too young to be here. It’s a toll on your body alone to use your powers. For a child who’s hardly used your ability..’_

“It’s..bad I assume?” 

‘ _Quite. But do not be afraid. Things will go as they should.._ ’

“Can I ask something?”

‘ _Of course_ ’

“There’s someone who I think is trying to take the magic from the aether. My dad called him a false hybrid-“

‘ _Dream, yes. I have watched him many a time try to reopen this portal after the last time he made his way to the aether’_

“..what happened?” 

_‘He had found another Phoenix avian, being such a rare thing, I was surprised to see you. Dream was but a child then, the child with him had no idea what was happening. Dream made his way through, absorbing what power his body could take before being thrown back to his own realm. It seems to have stuck with him for quite a while_ ’

“And the..the other boy?”

_‘I’m sad to admit the child passed. As I said Tommy, it’s a toll on the body._ ’

The news cause him to tense up, the heat returning briefly before he forced himself to breath, to calm down 

_‘I wouldn’t worry. The child was much younger then you_ ’

“But Dream-“

‘ _It was an accident, child. Dream likely did not know anything but myths of this place. It is the need for more power that caused him to control his friends and bring you here_ ’

Accident? “Still..”

‘ _You do not have to forgive him child. regardless..I will take care of this, you must go back. You’ve been here too long already_ ’ the being sighed, returning its form to the original state it was in when tommy first met them 

“Right..I- thank you..” 

_‘Your welcome. Oh, and tommy?_ ’

“..yes?”

‘ _Tell the blade I said hello_ ’

“But I don’t-“

_‘Your father silly, he’s got quite a bit to tell you when you reawaken_ ’ 

~ 

Once tommy had taken his stance as Dream told him, the green figure stepped away to watch silently, grinning when the runes grew brighter with each second. He hardly noticed George an Sapnap’s eyes clear, the two oddly more aware of their surroundings for the first time in well..they weren’t sure 

Sapnap turned to see everyone in manburg (almost) sitting watching tommy, with Dream distracted Sapnap slowly knelt beside Phil, hushing him as he took the gag off “Phil-“ he whispered, making sure Dream didn’t hear. Thankfully, BBH was blabbering about something “what’s going on?..since when was tommy a Phoenix? Dream-“

“Dream did this- Sapnap you don’t remember?” Phil snapped, though immediately fell silent “..you..Dream has been controlling you, just like Wilbur. When manburg blew up, Wil was taken into our care, we found out he didn’t remember much if at all from when Dream found him in pogtopia-“ 

Sapnap listened contently, noticing George too was listening in. The two looked to each other before nodding, “we’ll handle Dream” sap moved around Phil to cut the ropes that tied both his hands and wings down “free everyone an get them out of here.”

“I can’t leave Tommy-“

“I never said you had to, but I don’t know what’s gonna happen with this portal after Dream gets what he wants. Let alone tommy..”

Philza nodded slowly, motioning to dream “I’ll get everyone out of here” in agreement, Sapnap an George went to Dream to confront them, finding themselves quickly in an argument while Phil quickly untied everyone else, whispering for them to run for the exit an wait if they so choose to do so. Everyone seemed to choose the latter and wait for Philza at the gate while he got tommy. Schlatt patted Phil’s shoulder, being the one to guide everyone out of the gardens leaving Phil with his sons. Technoblade was watching tommy, Wilbur standing close beside him 

“Dad-“ they spoke in unison, pointing to tommy, the red flames engulfing his body turning suddenly blue, making even Dream gasp an back away “what’s happening?!” 

“He’s never used his ability- he must be panicking-“ Phil wanted to run to tommy, to calm him down to make sure he didn’t over do it, but his sons kept him back, the twins virtually resistant to the heat, unlike Phil 

Dream shot a glare to the three, Sapnap and George now crumbled to the floor. BBH waited for Dream to step away before he pulled the two away, making sure they were out of range so he could care for them “you will _not_ fuck this up for me blade, you think I don’t know who you are, or what you did?!” Dream laughed, a sickening sound of insanity dripping from each word “your lucky if tommy lives through this, and if he somehow does..I’ll make sure he never reawakens-” Dream made haste to go at the three, eyes wide when instead, Philza was replaced by an ethereal being- no. No that’s still Philza. 

The elder took a deep breath, a sense of relief crossing him at using his ability after keeping it at bay for so long. He won’t use it long, he can’t. Instead, Phil slowly stepped towards Dream, the teen too shocked to move. He knew of Phil’s ability, but to be one of the ethereal? Not what he expected at all. Philza stood tall, his wings extended as far as possible to block dreams view of his children. Light cascaded from his form almost blinding the clad green figure, energy radiating off him in waves 

“Dream”

The boy looked up, finally meeting philzas gaze. His eyes held nothing but anger for the boy, he wasn’t surprised 

“I have been informed of your misdeeds. Though, I won’t be the one to deal with you” 

“You- we’re equally matched Philza. You think you can take me on?” Dream grinned, allowing himself to fall into his own state. Unlike Phil, dreams ‘ethereal’ state was grim and dark, shadows licking around his body while dark wings allowed him to hover near Philza in attempt to show his power. 

Phil was hardly bothered. 

The dagger given to him transformed at will into a elegant yet simple Falchion, a soft purple glow glinting off the blade, a gem, each different color to represent his children laid imbedded in the hilt. A reminder of what he fights for. 

Faster then sound, the two clashed. Technoblade chose to stand in front of Wilbur protectively, the two watching in amazement as their father gracefully caught against dreams messy yet quick attacks. The sounds hardly registered as the fight drew on, tommy practically forgotten where he now stood. The grass below the teen a perfect burnt circle, every so often the flames flickering to the blue hue, before back to the yellowish red glow. Wilbur tugged techno’s sleeve seeing Tommy’s flames finally die down. 

“Maybe he’s calming down?” He whispered, ducking behind his twin when Phil an dream came too close to them. 

“Maybe..” 

The fight drew on for what felt like hours. Yet, it was only but a few moments. Dream was soon skidding across the dirt towards the now open portal, just next to Tommy’s feet. A low growl escaped him as he pulled himself to his feet, looking to Phil who was stepping towards him, then to tommy who was still trapped in his mindscape. Taking the chance, Dream grabbed Tommy by the hair, twisting the teen around to have him against his chest, his blade to the Boy’s neck. Philza couldn’t help but pause his motions, tilting his head to the side 

“How childish, Dream”

“Childish? Hardly. I’m done with these games Phil. You may have closed the portal ages ago, but I’m going back wether you like it or not. With or without tommy. Once my power is what it once was again, I can promise you, I’ll wipe your pathetic excuse of a family off this smp-“ Dream’s labored breaths fell sort, questioning the lack of movement in Phil who before had reacted in a negative manner when it came to threatening his kids. He was instead met with a blank stare that slowly turned into a grin 

“What’s so funny-“

“Quite a bit, your immaturity for one” Philza hummed, motioning to the now active portal. Dream glanced over his shoulder as an unknown ethereal being stepped through the portal, the creature taking no time in grabbing Dream by the arm, pulling him through. The being then simply nodded to Phil, saying something in an odd language the twins didn’t recognize, before the figure vanished through the portal leaving Philza alone with his sons. 

Its what Dream wanted, wasn’t it?

Taking a deep breath, Phil settled back from using his abilities, though he hardly used them. Rather took on his ethereal appearance to scared the boy, which thankfully worked. Turning to his sons, he watched as tommy came to his senses, the boy reaching To hold his head as if aiding a possible headache, only to begin to collapse forward, Phil quick to grab him so he didn’t fall to the ground. Tommy was hot to the touch even still, his clothes singed from the fire that surrounded him 

“Tommy? Son open your eyes come on-“ Philza held him close, cursing under his breath when the teen simply whimpered an curled up more into philzas chest “we need to get him home-“ the twins nodded quickly, following Phil who carefully scooped up tommy, as well as his wings that dragged along the floor. BBH brought George an Sapnap along as well, after Phil called for them to follow. It had taken quite a bit of concerning to get the people of manburg to understand the other three following them. 

~ 

Upon arriving back in manburg, tommy was rushed to the infirmary, eret joining BBH (who had explained giving the strength potion to tommy, the likely reason he was still alive), to help fix up tommy. Phil, as much as he hated it, waited in the hallway with his sons- well, his sons and most of manburg. Tubbo and niki eventually came as well, baring sweets and other foods from the bakery. Tubbo though stayed beside Phil, listening intently while his father explained what transpired, the state tommy was in, and what happened to dream. It was an odd thing to think that Dream was now trapped in the aether, with hopes that he would return home soon enough. 

If at all 

BBH soon entered the hallway with eret, both baring a grim expression. Philza immediately stood to attention, rushing up to the two. Without a word he knew. 

Tommy wasn’t doing well 

“We patched him up as well as we could, his wounds should heal, though..Phil he has settled into quite the fever..he’s calm now but, we don’t know how long he’ll be under that state. We’re going to see if we have anything else that can help, but for now you can go see him if you like” eret hardly had to ask as Phil nodded, moving past the two, his sons following of course, to sit beside tommy. 

He looked peaceful like this in some way, though the fever cause soft ragged breaths, he slept soundly. The twins knew Philza felt guilt over everything that had transpired, but what was there to say? 

They all were at fault. 

~ 

His condition worsened. Philza took to staying with tommy, his sons either returning to their work while still visiting every day. Wilbur stayed with niki who tried to help him recollect his memory, which Phil was forever great full for. Technoblade didn’t stray far. Phil found that if he wasn’t with tommy, he lingered near the infirmary. At one point, when Phil was convinced to go get something to eat after a rather stressful day, he came back to see Technoblade asleep near Tommy, seeming to have been comforting the teen. It brought a smile to his face, to see his sons caring for each other similar as to when they were younger. 

He missed those days. 

Philza often found his mind wondering to those memories. To when the twins first learned to walk, or when tommy said his first word. 

The time Wilbur preformed his first concert or when Technoblade won his first combat competition. 

The time tubbo saved tommy from a swarm of bees, since they seemed to love hovering near tubbo without harming him, but his favorite was the times he would find the twins curled up on the couch with tommy an tubbo when they were toddlers, sleeping peacefully. 

Oh how he missed the easier times

Phil was pulled from his thoughts when Tommy pushed a ragged cough that wrecked his body, it sounded painful and low, causing fear to rush over him. Quickly sitting beside tommy, Phil sent a quick message to techno over his communicator (that was kindly gifted to him by Schlatt and quackity) as well as eret to explain Tommy’s condition. All he could do was watch as the teen barely took in any breaths between the coughs, the way his frame shook with each moment. If he was awake, Phil was sure that Tommy would complain about the feeling. He would too, he supposed. 

Phil jolted when the door slammed open, Technoblade rushing into the room to stand beside Phil, a worried whine escaping him unintentionally swing his brother this way 

“Dad is he okay-“

“Tech I..” Phil sighed, knowing what was coming. Tommy was too weak, his body was failing him. 

There was nothing he could do 

“We- we can’t just _let_ him die- I have something maybe that can help! I-I can go grab it-“ techno went to move, but was stopped when Phil grabbed his sleeve 

“Son..the totems are dangerous to use. You know that. They’re full of dark magic..” he rubbed his face sleepily, leaning back in his chair, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks “he- he may be okay..Phoenix’s are known from being reborn from their ashes..”

“Dad Tommy’s-“

“I know- I..I know..” 

Tommy was on his last life 

The room was silent after that. Tommy’s coughing had subsided thankfully, eret quickly looking over the blonde before deciding they could try another potion in hopes it’ll work. There was no response from Philza, techno having to do the talking as the elder simply watched as his son wasted away. It bothered him that the teen had to suffer this way. It was unfair really. Pushing the thoughts back, Phil gently took Tommy’s hand, squeezing lightly as he leaned over to whisper promises to him. 

A promise of safety 

Of happiness 

Of life 

It was then Philza realized, tommy was no longer breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feelin :) also catch my lilo an stitch reference anyone?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to be fair I did warn you guys about temporary character death :)

It felt like the world had crumbled before him. Echoed screams of anguish filled the room- if not the entire infirmary. Philza found it was him making such sounds, someone was holding him close. Technoblade, right he was still in the room. Tears freely slid down his cheeks, blurring his vision, a gaze he tried so hard to keep on tommy who laid still, eret and BBH having of joined them now, softly talking to themselves. About what, Phil didn’t know. He tried to listen contently to techno, who was doing his best to try and calm him, to comfort him and likely himself. Phil hadn’t realized Wilbur or tubbo enter the room, the choked sobs from tubbo when he tried to run to where Tommy once was, his body having of dissipated into dust, leaving his clothes behind.

Phil pulled tubbo close, cradling the teen to his chest like his life depended on it. His wings kept techno an Wilbur close to him, the twins having of fallen into silence. BBH an eret sighed softly, offering a form of condolence if even welcome, mentioning something about tea to help everyone calm down. Tubbo though, refused to move. Philza chose not to force the child to move, instead wrapped a blanket around his shoulders an kissing the top of his head before following BBH an eret, techno an Wilbur close behind. 

Tubbo remained in his seat long after his family stepped out. Part of him felt like if he were to leave, something would happen, but maybe that was his worries or anxiety. Or maybe it was his connection with his brother that kept him there. 

_ Stay  _

_ Don’t leave him  _

_ He’ll be back  _

_ Careful  _

_ Fire _

**_ FIRE  _ **

Tubbo was snapped from his thoughts at the smell of burning fabric, causing him to quickly look up to where Tommy once was, the ashes slowly catching fire, something tubbos never seen. In his panic, as well as the voices convincing him to do so, tubbo rushed for the door “DAD! ITS TOM-“ a surprised Yelp escaped him as he stepped out of the doorway, the room behind him bursting into flame accompanied by a force that caused tubbo to be almost thrown into the hallway, his vision blurry momentarily from impact against the wall. The halls were filled with smoke almost immediately, the heat unbearable from the room but he found himself unable to move from the spot he currently sat in, trying to catch him breath. His skin ached from the newly given burns, a soft whimper escaping him at any attempt to move 

“Tubbo?!” Philza called from further down the hallway, Wilbur being the one to come through the smoke to find tubbo curled up against the wall 

“Tubs?- hang on I got you” Wilbur spoke gently, moving any debris so he could carefully pick up the teen, wincing at the pained whine that escaped him 

“T-Toms-“ 

“It’ll be okay tubs calm down” Wil quickly stepped back from the room, nearly unfazed by the heat of the room. Upon returning to Philza, Wil watched as techno quickly darted into Tommy’s room, extinguisher in hand. “Dad he’s hurt-“ 

Phil nodded quickly, motioning for eret to guide Wilbur to another room away from the destruction. Before he could go far, he found himself stopping short hearing techno calling for him “..tech?” 

“Dad- you gotta see this!” 

There was, excitement in his voice

Phil was quick to rush down the hall, thankful for the flames that had died down which allowed him to enter what was Tommy’s room. The walls as well as everything inside was burnt or melted from the heat. With slow steps, Phil approached a silent Technoblade 

“..son, what is it?” 

“..look” he motioned to the bed where Tommy had laid, it had oddly survived much of the fire, for the most part of course. There was a moment of uncertainty at what techno was trying to point out, until he saw It. 

Sitting on the now destroyed bed was, from a distance, looked to be an odd ball of, feathers? Stepping closer an blinking the tears from his eyes due to the smoke that still lingered and emotions that threatened to boil over, Phil began to notice human features. Feet, arms, scraggly blonde hair..

Tommy 

Choking back a sob, Phil quickly moved to be beside tommy, slowly though reaching out to the teen, his touch causing the teen to flinch, his wings immediately fluttering out to almost their full capacity, startling techno who stood nearby. The blonde looked afraid, his eyes clouded an full of confusion. 

“Toms? Toms it’s me..it’s dad..your safe now-“ he whispered, extending his hand to cup Tommy’s cheek, watching the boy pull away at first, before oddly sniffling Phil’s hand, soon finding himself nuzzling into Phil’s palm with a soft croon of familiarity “Toms..?” 

The blonde opened his eyes to look to Phil, making sure he didn’t move his hand as he seemed to enjoy the contact “..who?” 

~ 

Technoblade had been standing outside the room for around a half an hour before wilbur showed up, looking as if he had a million questions, but techno simply shook his head 

“Dad doesn’t want us in there yet. Tommy doesn’t remember anything and Is pretty skittish..”

“He..really doesn’t remember us? Like at all?” Wil bit his lip, the sense of guilt stabbing at his chest, tears welling up in his eyes 

“No..I’m sorry. Look Wil-“ techno gently took hold of his shoulders, taking a deep breath “please. Don’t keep blaming yourself for this. You weren’t in control, you were trapped in your own mind space for _months_..” 

“It- Technoblade it’s still- I did this- t-tommy is _traumatized_ because of me! Tommy didn’t deserve this it sh-should’ve been fucking me!” Wilbur hugged his arms tightly to his chest in attempt to stop his shoulders from shaking. Something, anything to not show such weakness. Until he felt his twin pull him into a tight hug, the feeling of fingers raking through his hair in a comforting manner. He couldn’t help but curl up into his twins hold, leaving them in a comforting silence, soft sobs an whimpers every so often breaking the silence. 

“Why don’t we go visit tubs..” a nod “maybe later we’ll visit niki for something sweet, okay?” Techno hummed, guiding Wilbur down the hallway to see their little brother who was currently trying to sit still while BBH and eret wrapped him up 

~ 

Philza didn’t bring tommy to his brothers for a few days. He offered to give it until tubbo was released from the infirmary before he tried introducing them to tommy. 

“So..remember boys, he’s skittish, I’m hoping that once he settles to us we can try walking him through manburg. Schlatt has already informed everyone so luckily people will be aware” he sighs softly, running his fingers through his hair before entering the room “Toms? I’m back, I brought your brothers, like I promised” he kept his voice soft and calm as to not alert the blonde. Tommy was moved to a different room, around him were items from home that Phil hoped would jog some memories, but so far nothing worked. 

“Hi tommy-“ tubbo was the first to speak up, slowly stepping towards his brother. He hates the confused look in his eyes, even as tommy offered a smile “I um..brought you something” tubbo held up a large cow plush, it had seen better days for sure but regardless looked well loved and cared for “I-I found it finally..” 

Tommy watched tubbo silently, confused at first though seemed to perk up seeing the plush, slowly lifting his hands for it once tubbo finished explaining. Of course without hesitation tubbo gave it to his brother

“..I like him..” tommy whispered softly, hugging the plush to his chest before reaching for tubbo, a sense of familiarity in his eyes. Tubbo hardly hesitated when moving to sit beside his brother, the blonde leaning against him once he had settled. Philza was relieved to see some form of familiarity from the blonde, yet still tommy didn’t seem super comfortable with Wilbur or techno, hardly letting them close enough unlike tubbo. 

He’s thankful Tommy took to atleast one of them 

~ 

It was a month before tommy chose to be with techno. Tubbo was busy with work and Philza was helping Wilbur build a small stage in manburg so he could play his guitar again for people. Which meant Technoblade was left in charge of tommy.

Not to say tommy wasn’t doing well, he was released from the infirmary a week prior, though stayed close to those he was comfortable with. This left techno with a nervous teen who tightly clutched the cow plush to his chest while techno worked on the garden. Techno could hear the teen shifting uncomfortably on his feet, though he wasn’t sure what to say to him 

“...do you want to help?” Techno glanced over, motioning to the veggies before him 

Tommy paused at the attention, nodding after a moment as he shuffled over, leaving the cow plush on the stair where he was moment prior, to instead kneel next to techno, watching as techno showed him how to plant new veggies but also harvest those that were done. The teen listened intently, even when techno had nothing left to say and shifted into talking about Greek mythology, tommy kept listening, often nodding his head or offering small comments depending on the myth spoken about. 

By the time Philza and Wilbur came home, they were surprised but happy to see Technoblade and tommy asleep on the couch, a book resting against techno’s chest. 

“Art of war? Looks like they were busy” Phil chuckled softly, taking the book to set it aside before carefully putting a blanket around the two “sleep well”

~

It was almost 3 months before tommy was comfortable around Wilbur. For a while, Phil questioned if some part of Tommy’s instincts told him to stay away after the events he had previously gone through with Wilbur in the past. Wil didn’t push it though, he chose to let tommy take his own time with getting comfortable around him 

Until one night 

Wilbur was up later then usual, tuning his guitar as he wrote a new song. Lost in his own thoughts as he hummed softly to himself, he hardly heard the door to his room opening, or the small footsteps that led Wil to finding tommy standing by the foot of his bed hugging a blanket around his shoulders 

“..Toms? Are you okay?” 

Tommy took a soft shaky breath, shaking his head after a moment when tears threatened to slip down his cheeks “..n-nightmare..” he muttered 

“Oh..oh it’s okay toms, here come sit..if you want atleast” he smiled, scooting over when tommy moved to sit beside him “I was just writing a new song but, if you wanna talk about the dream?..” 

Tommy shook his head quickly, gripping the blanket tighter to himself 

“Ah..want me to play more music?” A nod “gotcha” he grins, pulling his guitar close once more to continue to play music as he was earlier. 

Mid song a while later, tommy gently tugged wil’s sleeve to get his attention, causing the brunette to set the instrument aside “what’s up toms?”

“..can you, sing that song and..do that thing you always do when I have nightmares..” 

Wilbur froze, looking to his little brother with wide eyes “you- you remember the song? The one I sang for you when you had nightmares as a kid?-“ another nod “that’s- of course toms..come here” Wil smiled, pulling tommy to his chest, rubbing small circles into his back as he started to softly sing ‘noble maiden fair’ while tommy settled beside him. Wil couldn’t help but smile when tommy even started to sing along with him. Of all things, he was glad this was something Tommy remembered off hand, that he was safe with him. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Tommy was asleep by the time Wil was finished singing. Not wanting to wake him, Wilbur found himself falling asleep as well, protectively curling around tommy 

Philza had knocked on the door to wake Wil the next morning, pausing seeing Wil an tommy asleep. Chuckling softly he chose to let the two sleep for now, no need to disturb them 

~

Tommy’s memories seemed to slowly come back over the next few months. Everyone in manburg did their best to bring back Tommy’s memories. Phil always glad to hear that his son remembered more an more as time passed, loving to hear him excitedly telling him about new things he remembered. By the holidays tommy was practically back to normal, though everyone avoided talking about the situation at the portal, or when tommy was stuck with Dream for a short time. Most were thankful Tommy couldn’t quite remember due to the fear or stress it may cause him. 

It would indeed, end badly. 

One evening while tommy was training outside not too far off from where techno was working on the farm, tommy paused noticing a figure in the distance. For a moment tommy wasn’t sure who it was, even opted to go to yell for techno who he knew was nearby, but found his words were caught in his throat as a million thoughts and memories flashed through his mind like a tidal wave, drowning him in memories he wish he didn’t recall. The clad green the figure wore causing immediate fear in the teen now that he knew exactly who he was. With jumbled thoughts and voices far too loud, tommy almost tripped over himself as he ran to Technoblade. He was much closer then Philza or Wilbur or tubbo. 

“ _TECH_ -“ he whined, clinging to him almost immediately, practically knocking over his elder brother in the process. 

“Toms? What’s wrong? Are you okay what’s going on?-“ Technoblade set aside the tools he was working with, choosing to pull tommy into a hug to help him calm down. The lack of answer was concerning, until he too noticed the green figure approaching the house causing him to tense up, pulling tommy closer as if that would hide him “..Dream..” he grumbled, slowly walking tommy towards the house keeping his eyes on the other across the field 

The figure soon slowed to look in Technoblade’s direction, looking completely drained of any energy he had. With a smug look, Dream began to saunter away, rubbing at his head 

“Dream” Technoblade called across the field, throwing yet another glare “how did you get back” 

“Was thrown back.” He scoffed “listen, I don’t give a shit about you all. They took everything and left me unconscious for what felt like a month or more outside the portal. I don’t have time or energy to deal with your pathetic excuse of a family” Dream glared back, choosing to turn and leave without a second glance to Technoblade or tommy. 

There wasn’t much to say 

Releasing the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding, techno guided tommy back into the house, not surprised to see Phil an Wilbur waiting at the door after the commotion. Tubbo soon joined the group, being the one to walk Tommy to the couch so he could sit down. Technoblade spoke with Wil an Phil quietly about what happened, eventually moving to sit beside tubbo an tommy who currently were cuddled up in a large blanket, Tommy’s form still shaking atleast until the rest of his family surrounded him 

“..he killed me..” tommy finally broke the silence, turning to curl up into Philza who was beside him 

“..yes..” 

“..he was the reason I couldn’t remember..kept..kept me captive..”

“..yes”

“..he hurt Wilbur..and you guys..made Wil blow up L’manburg..” 

Philza nodded once more, reaching up to carefully run his fingers through his hair “yes toms..but your safe now. Dream doesn’t possess any of the power he used to have” 

“..how” 

“The ethereal being you saw before? He took away dreams power to make sure things were more..balanced here” 

“Dad, your the blade..”

“Yes toms” 

“So you..you closed the portal, why didn’t you tell us?..” 

“I didn’t want to brag son.” He grinned “besides it was for your own safety. Not that..it helped much that is. As an ethereal I can open the portal as well, like you.” 

“Then why did Dream take tommy?” Techno growled under his breath, shuffling closer to his twin who too was upset by all this 

“To spite me I’m sure”

“Dream said he knew you..” Wilbur mumbled 

“Yes. I’m sure his mother told him in great detail how the blade was the reason for his fathers death in the war” 

The room fell silent at that, even Tommy shifted uncomfortably after a moment 

“It was a long time ago boys. But him using tommy against me hardly shocked me once we found out Tommy was a Phoenix hybrid type, I had just hopped Dream was oblivious to it all.” Phil sighed, finally meeting the gaze of his sons “I suppose in that sense I wasn’t the best father..I should’ve protected you all better then I did-“

“There wasn’t much more you could do to prepare us dad, atleast your trained us to be wary of those around us” Wilbur added, a hum of agreement from techno following 

“I think your a great dad” tubbo smiled, tommy nodding along with him 

“We couldn’t be luckier to have you as our dad” the four said almost in unison, a soft chuckle escaping a few of them at that. Philza couldn’t help but join in at that, pulling his sons close. 

He couldn’t be luckier to have them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! :D  
> I have a few more ideas that I’ve been sitting on as well as a few sort drabbles I’ll be adding to that collection eventually. Thank you guys for the love and support for the story!

**Author's Note:**

> With all the angst happening in the smp I had to write some kind of SBI content. That and all the hybrid AU’s and fanart give me life


End file.
